Sonny & Brenda As the leaves Change
by ladyluck538
Summary: Brenda leaves Sonny, but she continues to live in Port Charles.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny & Brenda..."As the leaves change…"**

Brenda glared out of the door. She looked out at the bare trees. Their beauty lay scattered on the ground. Out with the old, in with new. She thought about her life, and the present state of it. She looked down at the ring on her left hand. It was a beautiful, but she hated it. She hated what she had become. She had become that woman, the kind she detested. She was somebody's wife. She had given up everything she loved and believed in…for a man. ASEC-gone. She couldn't head an organization like that, when she was married to the mob. The Mob: He respected it. He loved it. It had given him all that he needed…..power. It had become her life….it was his life. He didn't respect her, or her opinion. He respected it. How can someone change so much, and she not see it? Before…..before the words were ever uttered, "I now pronounce you….." She should have noticed it. She should have seen it. And now She felt trapped. She had made a mistake. He was not the love of her life. He was a stranger. The years made him obsessed with power. He needed it….more than her. So many things, so many things…that just couldn't be forgiven. His ex wife….barging in. His children….stay out of it. His love…she didn't feel it. The wind blew, and the leaves fell…..no longer green. A couple of months ago, she was in love. As quickly as the leaves changed, so had her feelings.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Brenda turned to see him standing there. She looked at him, from head to toe.

"Looking at the leaves."

He smiled. "Looking at the leaves?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, as quickly as they have changed, so have I."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be married to you anymore. I am leaving you. I don't love you, and I don't know you." She walked pass him, he grabbed her arm. She yanked it away from him, with a strength she didn't know she had. "Good bye, Sonny…."


	2. I am tired

**As the leaves change…"I am tired….."**

Sonny stood there...stunned. Brenda had left him, and he didn't even know why. He picked up the phone and dialed her number…no answer. She had practically said, she didn't love him and just left. He called for Max. "Yeah, boss?"

"Do you have any idea where Brenda went?"

"To the Metrocourt. I had someone tail her."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"About what?"

"Leaving."

"She said she was going on a trip, and asked us to put her bags in the car. Then you came, and she left. On the way out, she told us to not follow her, or come near her again."

Sonny ran his fingers through his hair. "Keep watch over her, till further notice."

"Will do boss." Max leaves.

Sonny walked over to his desk, and sat down. He was still in shock. Brenda...was...gone...

Brenda glared out of the window. She was still so angry and hurt. She didn't cry, because she had no tears left. She had spent weeks crying. *knock at the door* She tried ignoring it, but the knocking continued. She sighed, and walked over to the door. She looked out of the peephole, then opened the door. Jax stood in front of her.

"Are you ok? I heard you checked in."

"Wow, news travels fast."

"What…are you-."

Brenda interrupts. "I left Sonny. I don't want to hear I told you so. I don't even want to talk about it."

"I-."

"Don't say you're sorry, because you don't mean it."

"Ok, I won't. Is there anything I can do? Or anything you need?"

"I need to be left alone."

"Ok. Well...let me know if you need anything."

Brenda looked away. "I won't be needing anything, from anybody."

She closed the door.

Jax stood there for a moment. He didn't know what happened, but he sensed a change in Brenda. She was as angry as he had ever seen. He sighed and walked to the elevator...

Brenda took a shower, and was sitting on the sofa. She was thinking about her next move. She wanted and needed to get her life back. The one she had before she married Sonny. *knock at the door* At first she didn't move, but then she heard a familiar voice."

"Open the door Brenda!"

She rolled her eyes, and tried to ignore it.

"Brenda, I know you're in there!"

Brenda got up and opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Why are staying here? Where's Sonny?"

"Are you ready for this? I left the father of your children! So now you can really barge in, anytime you want. But somehow, I think you won't be that interested anymore."

Carly's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe you left him!"

"Believe it Carly! Why the frown? You should be happy."

"Well, I'm not."

"You should be. Oh wait, you are only interested when he has someone."

"I'm not interested in Sonny. I'm here to talk some sense in you."

"Carly if you don't want your face slapped, you need to turn and leave."

"I'm just trying to help."

Brenda glared at her. "Go help Sonny. I'm sure he'll welcome you with open arms. Take him a nice bottle of red wine, he'll appreciate it. And don't come to my room again."

"Brenda, this is my hotel."

"I don't care! Listen, and hear me when I tell you this. Bitch, if you don't want me to rip your hair out, you won't bother me again!" Brenda slammed the door...

"I'm fine Robin."

"You don't sound fine."

"Honestly, I am. This is the best decision I've made in months."

"But you two belong together."

"No...we don't."

"Brenda, you're just mad."

"Yes, I am angry, but more at myself, than him."

"Maybe you two can try counseling?"

"I just want out."

"Ooooh, Brenda. You can't mean that?"

"Yes, I do. Maybe I can get an annulment."

"An annulment?"

"Yep, he lead me to believe he cared for me, but he didn't."

"Brenda...Sonny loves you."

"Robin, I hate to break it to you, but Mr. Corinthos is more in love with his suits."

"Brenda, how can say something like that? He worships the ground you walk on."

"No, he worships the ground he walks on. Look, Robin, I love you, but I don't really want to listen to you defend him. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Please call me if you need anything."

"I will." She disconnects the call.

Brenda went into the bedroom, and changed into a pair of shorts, and a tank. She looked at the menu for room service, but she wasn't hungry. She tossed it on the coffee table. As soon as it hit the table, she heard another knock.

She walked over to the door and opened it. She assumed it was Carly. "I thought-." It was Sonny.

"What?"

"Brenda, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us, our marriage."

"What marriage?"

"Just let me in."

She stood there for a moment. He stared into her eyes. "Please."

She moved aside, and let him enter.

He turned and looked at her. "What happened? I thought we were happy?

"Happy? Us?" Brenda laughed, but her eyes were angry. "We haven't been happy…oh let me see….since the reception."

"Brenda, that's not true."

"Where I'm sitting it is."

"Brenda, whatever is wrong we can fix it. Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

"It's over Sonny. I'm tired! I AM tired! I can't take you anymore! I can't take your ex wife anymore! I can't take being treated like a guest, in my own house! I am over it."

"What are you talking about? You were never treated like a guest."

"Your ex wife barging in...anytime she wanted! And you told me I should just go along with it! And me like a fool…did."

"Brenda, I told you...she's the mother of my children."

"Sonny, I don't give a f*ck! Every time that b*tch does something, you use that same tired excuse! But at this point, I don't…give…..a…..f*ck! I am done with you, her, and everything that has anything to do with your f*cked up life!"

He stood there. He knew she was angry, but he had never seen her like this.

"Brenda, I didn't know you felt like this. But sweetheart, we can get through this. I can fix whatever needs to fixed."

He walked over to her, she backed up. "Don't you even think about touching me."

"Brenda?"

"You disrespected me for months. You told me to basically stay out of all affairs, concerning your children. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? How bad that hurt?" Tears filled her eye, and one spilled over. "I was suppose to be your wife, the love of your life."

"You were...you are."

"No...I'm not. I was never your wife…not really. I want a divorce, an annulment, or whatever they will give me."

His dark eyes are on her. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

"You can't have one."

"Doesn't matter what you want, I can get it without you."

"Brenda...I understand you are upset, but we can get through this. Sweetheart, we've gotten through the worst of the worst."

"I'm tired, Sonny. I don't want to be with you. I don't like myself, when I'm with you. For my own sanity, I needed to leave you."

"It wasn't that bad."

"It was." *silence*

"So, that's it?"

"Yes."

"I love you Brenda."

"Well...I don't want your kind of love. It doesn't feel like love, it feels like a sentence. Now, would you please leave."

"I'm not leaving you, and giving up on us."

"Sonny, I need for you...to...get...out!"

"Bren-"

"Get out Sonny!"

"Yo-"

"Get out!" Her chest rises and falls. The anger running rampant through her body, threaten to push her over the edge. She glared at him.

"There's nothing I can say?"

"There is something you can do…you can leave."

He walked passed her. The door opened and closed. She closed her eyes, in an attempt to gather herself. A couple of minutes later, she opened them. Refocused and determined...to never let anyone disrespect her heart again...


	3. I want to be done with Sonny Corinthos

**As the leaves Change…."I want to be done with Sonny Corinthos."**

Brenda hadn't been out of her hotel room in a couple of days. The only person she spoke to, was Robin. Only because she promised to not say anything about Sonny. Other than her, she spoke with no one. She changed her cell phone number, and that ended the calls from Sonny. She unplugged her hotel phone, so she was in total silence, except for the TV….and it was hardly on.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon, and Brenda was still in bed. She heard knocking at her door. She ignored it. But then she heard a familiar voice. "Brenda! Open up!" She got out of bed, walked into the living room, and opened the door. "What are you doing still in bed?"

"Obviously, I'm tired." She walked back in, and Jason followed her.

"It's three o'clock, were you out last night?"

Brenda sat down. "Yeah, I went clubbing."

"With who?"

Brenda stared at him. "Jason, I was being sarcastic. Please tell me you knew that."

"No, I didn't."

Brenda shook her head. "It has to be a pill you can take."

"For what?"

"Your damaged brain."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I didn't come here to argue. I heard about what happened, between you and Sonny."

"Who hasn't?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just needed some time to myself. Just a couple of days. To get my sanity back."

"To get your sanity back? Was it that bad?"

"Yeah, Jason it was. Your best friend shouldn't be married to anyone. I'm convinced of it."

"Well you married him?"

"Because I thought he loved me."

"And you don't feel like that now?"

"Nope, I'm not sure if he even likes me. Let's see, I was to stay out of all his affairs, and if I tried to offer up an opinion, I was scolded. Just like a damn child."

"Sonny is a private man, you knew that."

"Jason, I always understood, that there were certain things he had to be private about. But his children? I was supposed to be his wife! He treated me like a toy, one that he wanted to play with sometimes. But most of the time, he just wasn't interested."

"I'm sorry you're upset."

"Well you live and you learn."

"Is it really over? I mean are you thinking..."

"You can say it. And yes it's over, and I am going to divorce his ass. If I can get an annulment, that would be even better."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I am positive. I want to be done with Sonny Corinthos."

Jason sighed. "If it's really what you want..."

"It is Jason." *silence*

"You know...you can call me...if you need anything."

"I know."

"So, are you going back to Rome?"

"No, I'm not running away...not this time. I'm staying in Port Charles." Brenda sighed. "I just have to find a place to stay, can't live here forever."

"If you want...you can move back into your room."

"Thanks but no thanks. I need my own space."

"Well, if you ever need it...it's there."

Brenda looked at Jason, and smiled. "I can always depend on you...thanks."

Jason remains silent. Brenda giggled. "Jason, since I'm free...I think we should go on a date."

Jason stands. "That's my cue to leave."

Brenda laughed, and followed him to the door. He stopped once they reached it. "I mean it, your room is there if you need it."

"Ok. And Jason, when I divorce Sonny, you'll still be, the best ex husband ever."

"Bye Brenda." He opens the door.

"Bye, Jason." And he disappears down the hall...

"So another Mrs. Corinthos bites the dust."

"Diane, just stick to the business at hand. And stay out of my personal life!" Sonny took a sip of his red wine, and sat down at his desk.

"Well Sonny, I would loove to, but when these situations don't work out, they become my business. A little thing I like to call divorce...settlements, and the such."

"Who said anything about divorce? I'm not getting a divorce."

"Well...it really isn't what you want. I know how you would like to believe, the world is a ship, and you are the captain, but it doesn't work like that. The present Mrs. Corinthos can obtain a divorce, with or without you."

Sonny looked up at her. "How much do I pay you?"

"A lot."

"Well...if the day comes, you better figure out a way to stop it, or that figure will turn into zero."

"Since you put it that way, I'm sure there is something I can do. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, Ms. Barrett hasn't filed anything yet. Who knows maybe she'll be back, drinking red wine and eating some of your superb pasta, by the end of the week."

"That's what I'm banking on..."

Brenda finally decided to get up and take a shower. Robin was finally coming over, and she didn't want look like a total wreck when she came by. After dressing, she heard a knock at her door. She went over and opened it, assuming it was Robin. "Delivery for Mrs. Corinthos."

She looked down at the flowers, and back at the delivery guy. "I'm sorry there is no Mrs. Corinthos here." She was just about to close the door, when Robin came around the corner.

Robin walked up. "What lovely flowers. Who are they from?"

"He has the wrong room."

The delivery guy looked down at his delivery notes. "I was sure this was the right room. Mrs. Corinthos suite 610."

Robin looked at Brenda, then at the delivery guy. "I'll take them. You have the right room." He looked confused, but left them anyway.

Brenda and Robin are inside sitting down. Robin looked over at the flowers. "They are gorgeous."

"When you leave, take them with you."

"He's trying Brenda."

"Maybe he should have tried, while I was still there. And then maybe, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Robin looked alarmed. "Brenda, I've never seen you so angry."

"I am angry. And it's because I was not treated right. And I allowed it to happen. I let everything that I loved and believed in fall at the waist side, just to be Mrs. Corinthos. What a waist of time."

"I think he knows he messed up. I think if he could go back, he would have done a lot of things differently."

"Sonny just hates to lose, especially when it isn't on his terms."

"Maybe he went about it the wrong way, but he loves you Brenda. I know it."

"I don't." Robin gets paged.

She sighs. "I have to go. This is the shortest lunch break ever."

Brenda smiled. "We can talk another time. Don't worry about my broken heart, you have lives to save."

They walk over to the door, Robin turns. "Look, it couldn't have been all bad. I know you love him, you are just hurt. If you can, try to remember how good it can be. I love you." They hug, and she leaves. Brenda closed the door, and walked over to the window. There were good times….especially in the beginning. She remembers their honeymoon. It was just them….no Carly, Mob, no distractions….

Italy was beautiful and so romantic. He was so attentive and loving. At that time, she truly felt like he was the man of her dreams. She remembers the first night in Italy. They went to a beautiful restaurant. The food was divine, but they just wanted to go back to their hotel room, and make love. After finishing their meal, they quickly left. Once back in the safety of their room, his lips were on hers. His hands on both sides of her face, as they held her there. He was such a skilled kisser. He wouldn't just kiss her, he would savor every inch of her softness, until he made his way inside….taking it to the next level. A level that would send her head spinning. She wanted him so bad that night, she grabbed his shirt, and tore it apart. Her lips found his neck….sucking, tasting, until he grabbed her…pulling her back up. He kissed her again, then he reached up under her dress, pulling her silk underwear down the length of her legs. Her hands were on his belt, and eventually his pants lie around his ankle, as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their tongues pressed against the other's, as they join, and their moans fill the room…

Brenda snapped back to the present. She walked over to the phone book and opened it. She flipped through the many pages, until she found the page she was looking for. She picked one, and dialed the number. A lady answers. "Smith and Johnson….Attorneys at Law." 


	4. I'm going to fight for us

**As the leaves Change…."I'm going to fight for…us."**

Brenda had been looking for a place to live for the last couple of days. She ended up settling on a penthouse apt, in the same building as Jason. She put a rush on the paper work, and it looked like she would be moving in, by the end of the week. She was on her way to a divorce lawyer's office, when she decided to stop by Kelly's to grab a cup of coffee. After ordering and receiving her coffee, she turn to leave, but she almost ran into Dante. He smiled. "Slow down."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok. How have you been?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine." *silence* "I heard about you and Sonny. I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"I'm not."

Dante laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but I wasn't expecting that."

Brenda grinned. "It's ok, and it is the truth. That father of yours….is a piece of work."

"I know." At that moment Maxie entered. She hesitated when she saw Dante talking to Brenda. And then walked over to them.

Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Dante…what are you doing talking to this….man eater?"

"Maxie, I am allowed to talk to whoever I want to."

Maxie looked Brenda over. "Not this….this….boyfriend stealer."

Brenda sighed. "Ok Dante! It was nice talking to you!" Brenda walked passed Maxie, but Maxie grabbed her arm, and stopped her.

Brenda looked down at Maxie's hand on her arm. Maxie released it. "I just wanted to let you know, that I know exactly what you are doing. And just because things didn't work out with you and Sonny, does not give you the right to try and steal Dante."

Brenda glared at Maxie. "That hairspray must be soaking into your brain. First, don't ever touch me, or you will be picking your teeth up off the floor." She looked over at Dante, then back at Maxie. "He is cute, but I don't want him. And he doesn't want me. I actually prefer…computer whizzes." Brenda smiled. "Bye Dante." And she turns and leaves.

Maxie stood there fuming. "That bitch."

Dante laughed. "You asked for it. Bye Maxie…."

Brenda pulled up in the parking lot. She got out of her car, and entered the building. She walked up to the receptionist. "Hi, I'm Brenda Barrett, and I have an appointment.

"I'll tell Mr. Smith you are here."

Brenda walked over and sat down. As soon as she was seated, the receptionist called her back.

She was greeted by a very handsome man. "Hello, I'm Charles Smith." He extended his hand. She shook it.

"Hello, I'm Brenda Barrett."

Well, come in and take a seat. He walked around the huge desk, and sat down.

"I'll just get to it. I need a divorce, like yesterday."

"Ok. Is there any possibility that the marriage can be salvaged?"

"Hell…no."

"Ok. Will your husband contest it?"

"I don't know, and don't care. But he shouldn't, the marriage was a disaster to say the least."

"How long were you married?"

"Not even six months."

"How long have you been separated?"

"Let's see, about a week."

"I think you should wait a couple of more weeks, before making this type of decision."

"Look, Mr. Smith."

"Charles."

"Ok…Charles. I want a divorce. And if you won't help me, I'll go somewhere else. I don't need to think about it. We don't need therapy. My…..ex needs Jesus. And I haven't seen HIM, so therefore, I want a divorce." Brenda stands. "Never mind, I'll go somewhere else. Thanks for your time." She turns and is just about to leave.

"Wait."

She stopped and turned. "Are you going to help me?"

"I need some more information. First, what's your husband's name?"

She sat down. "The mob boss of the world…..Sonny Corinthos. Are you going to help me?

"I'd be glad to…."

Brenda moved into her new apt earlier than she expected. She only had a bed. Her other furniture was set to be delivered, by the end of the week. She still had some things at Sonny's, but she didn't want to risk running into him. One day, she drove passed his restaurant, and saw his car. At that moment, she decided to head over to his house, to grab some more of her things. She pulled up, got out, and went in.

She didn't bother looking around, she headed straight upstairs….

Sonny was in his office, looking at some paperwork, when he got a call.

"Hey Sonny, this is Max."

"What?"

"I drove buy the house, and you have a visitor. I don't know if you are aware, but Brenda is here. At least her car is parked outside."

"I'm on my way." He disconnects the call and rushed out…

Brenda pushed the suitcase down the stairs. She rushed down behind it, and took it out to her car. She ran back in, to get some more of her things. After putting all she could fit in a duffle bag, she headed back down the stairs. At that moment the door swung open, and there stood Sonny, staring directly at her. He looked down at the bag.

"I thought you were coming back."

"Well, glad you don't get paid to think."

"I heard you moved out of the hotel."

"Yep."

"Where are you living?"

"A building, with a doorman, windows, elevator, and the such."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"Just have one of those idiots follow me. I'm assuming that's why you are here."

"I don't have anyone following you."

"Good."

Sonny stared into her cold eyes. "I miss you."

"So."

"I love you."

Brenda sighed and glared at him. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's the truth, I do love you."

"I can't tell. You show love, Sonny, and you never showed it to me. I kept waiting for this love you speak of, to make an appearance, but it never did. All I got was disrespect, a psycho ex wife, and a husband who treated me like a disease. I almost choked off your love. Keep it, I don't want any."

"I didn't treat you like a disease."

"The hell you didn't. But you know…..it's over and done with. So at this point…it…does…not…matter."

"Brenda, I'm not going to just let you go. I'm going to fight…for us."

"Suit yourself. Excuse me, I have some place I have to be."

"Where do you have to go?"

She glared at him. "None of your business. Bye Sonny." She leaves…


	5. She did it

**As the leaves Change….."She did it."**

All of Brenda's furniture was in place, and her penthouse finally felt like a home. Thanks to this wonderful interior decorating team she hired. She gave them two days to transform her apt. And they did just that. She picked out the furniture, but they added all the other details. She looked around. (This is definitely more my style.)She recalled living at Sonny's. The only thing she brought to his house, was herself. She didn't feel like she could change anything, or add to the decor. It never really felt like home….not hers. *phone rings*

She answered. "Hello."

"Hello, Brenda. Charles here."

"Hello, Charles. I hope you have some good news for me."

"I do. I have some papers for you to sign. I could come by, or you can meet me somewhere."

"Just come here. I'm at the-."

"I have your address, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Ok." She disconnected the call...

Brenda leaned back in her chair. She looked over at Charles, who had excused himself for moment, while he took a call. She looked him over, he was extremely attractive. He stood about 6'3, nice body, dark hair, and beautiful gray eyes. She looked down at his hand, no ring. He shoved his phone back into his jacket pocket. "Sorry, about that. Now where was I?"

"Why aren't you married?"

"Excuse me?"

"You aren't wearing a ring. Why aren't you married? You're a good looking guy, successful..."

"Maybe it's my job. Handling divorces will do that to you."

She laughed. "Makes sense."

"Now, where were we?"

"Something about a summons."

"Yes." He went over the process, and what happens if it's contested.

"He won't contest it. He better not contest it. Do you think he will? "

"Brenda, he might. You are the one that wants this divorce, and from everything you've told me, he does not."

"I deserve a quick, fast, and pain free divorce. He treated me like sh*t. This is the least he can do."

"Well, I'll have these delivered, and then we'll see. But first I need your John Hancock."

He slid the paper across the table. "All you have to do, is sign on the dotted line."

Brenda looked down at the papers, then back at Charles. "So all I have to do, is sign these? And I will have officially filed for divorce?"

"Yes, and then I'll file them with the court."

"And he'll be served ?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Charles looked on, as Brenda stared at the papers.

"Brenda, are you ok? Do you need some more time?"

"No. I just never thought...it would end like this."

"Brenda, we can tear these papers up, if you've changed your mind."

"Oh, nooo. I haven't changed my mind. I was just thinking about the wedding, and how I thought it was forever. I had no idea, things would end up like this. But hey, there is no such thing as happily ever after."

She picked up the pen, signed her name, and handed them to Charles. "Well, I guess it's done."

Charles sees the sadness in her eyes. "Brenda, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive. It's time for me to move on with my life. I can't go back to Sonny, not after how he treated me." She looked into his eyes. "Could you please file them as soon as possible?"

"Ok, if that's what you want."

"Thanks, and could you let yourself out….."

"I'll be in contact." He placed the papers in his briefcase and left. As soon as the door closed, a tear trickled down her cheek….

Sonny leaned back in his chair, and stared up at the ceiling. He sat up and picked up Brenda's picture. He missed her, but he had no idea how to get her back. She was so angry. Those brown eyes that once looked so lovingly at him, were now filled with so much hate. "Hello, Sonny."

He looked up, to see Kate standing in his living room. He placed the picture back down. "Hey…Kate. What…are you doing here?"

"I can't come to visit my ex fiancé?"

He stands. "I'm sorry, I just haven't seen you in forever."

She looked at the pictured, then at him. "You seem preoccupied."

"Not really."

"Sonny you don't have to lie to me, I know Brenda left."

Sonny sighed, walked over to the chair, and sat down. Kate followed, sitting down on the couch. "So, is it over, or….are you going to try and get her back?"

"Of course I'm going to try and get her back. She's my wife. She still is my wife, and she belongs here!"

"What if she doesn't come back? Are you prepared for that?"

"She will." Sonny stared straight ahead. "She's angry…but she'll come back. We've had problems before, but somehow we find a way…back." Kate stared at him. She could tell he was hoping Brenda would come back, but he was scared that she was gone for good. "Listen Kate, I-."

She stands. "It's obvious you don't feel like company, which is understandable. Well, I just came by…to see how you were. If you ever need a friend…I'm here. Take care, Sonny."

"You too, thanks." She leaves.

Sonny sat there for a moment, he pulled out his phone and made a call. "Hey, this is  
>Sonny Corinthos, I need to have some more flowers delivered….The same address…."<p>

A couple of weeks later…..Brenda sat on the docks, and looked out into the water. She thought about the day she met Sonny, she was so young, and thought she was so tough. She smiled to herself. She had no idea, how much her life would change after that moment. "Brenda?"

She looked up and saw him standing there. "What do you want Sonny?"

"I saw you sitting here, I thought I'd come over."

"How did you find out I was here?"

"I didn't. I like to come down here and think sometimes. It was purely coincidence." He lied. He has someone keeping track of her.

She looked back out into the water.

Sonny stood there staring at her. "May I sit down?"

"No, Sonny."

He didn't listen, he sat down next to her. She sighed. Sonny waited for her to get up and leave, but she didn't. She just stared out into the water. He looked over at her. She was different. The light in her eyes….gone. A couple of weeks ago, she was so angry. Now she just looked sad. Was it because of him? Did he really do this to her? *silence* He'd always had a way with words, especially when it came to the opposite sex. But right now, he was searching, and didn't have any clue as to what to say. He needed and wanted to make this better. The wind blew, and he breathed her in. He reached down and touched her hand. She jumped, as if she'd been burnt.

"Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me again."

He turned to her. "Brenda, you don't mean that. I know you are angry, but Sweetheart, we can work this out, I know it. Just remember the day we were married and how special that day was. And the vows we took. I meant them."

She looked over at him. "No you didn't. Do you honestly believe, you honored and cherished me?"

"I tried to."

"Sonny, you are delusional. You honored and cherished somebody, but it wasn't me."

"Brenda, whatever I did, I am sorry. Let's try and work this out. We have gotten through a lot of things. The wir-."

She turned to him. "I am so sick of you bringing up that wire! Yes, I wore a wire, that was ages ago. I did one horrible thing to you, and you have a done a million horrible things to me! Is that why you treated me the way you did, because underneath it all, you were still angry with me?"

"No, I forgave you for that."

"I don't think you have. Sonny, I never felt like you completely trusted me. And maybe that's the problem. It really seemed like if you had to choose ,on whether to confide in me or Carly….you would have chosen her."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. See, you and I have different views on what a marriage should be. You were married to me, on paper, but I never felt like your wife."

"Brenda, you know there are some things that I just can't talk to you about. I thought you understood that."

"I never knew that meant your children too."

"I just didn't want any interference where they were concerned."

"Are you listening to yourself? I was supposed to be your wife! Your wife! Sonny, why did you marry me?"

"Because I loved you. I told you that. And I still do."

Brenda looked back out into the water. "I always thought, that as long as I could handle 'your world,' we would be fine. Turns out, the mob wasn't the problem, you were. When I married you, I thought I was marrying the man of my dreams, but I woke up to a nightmare."

"Brenda….I never knew you felt like this."

She looked into his eyes. "Because you never paid attention. You were so caught up in having control over everything, you could care less about anything else…including me."

"Brenda, you knew who you were marrying."

"No, I didn't. You are not the same man, that I met on these docks, so many years ago. And I know it's not realistic to think you would be. But the things that I loved about you, are gone. I can't believe you would allow Carly to just disrespect me like that. And then expect me to just sit there and take it! She not only disrespected me, but you too. And your answer was….she is the mother of my kids, just don't pay her any attention. It's kind of hard, when she is barging in OUR house! But it never was our house, it was yours."

"Brenda, she is the mother of my kids."

"So, Alexis is the mother of your child! Olivia is the mother of your adult child! They don't act like her. And Michael is a young adult, he isn't a baby! And Morgan is being raised by the camp counselors! He's never around!"

"Carly…she doesn't mean any harm."

"Sonny, answer this question. How many times has she visited since I've been gone?"

Sonny remained silent.

Brenda smiled. "Thought so. The bitch hadn't been to see you yet. When did you get so stupid?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about Carly anymore."

"Me either. I don't want to talk about anything. I just want to forget about the last five months, and move on with my life."

"With me? Or without me?"

"Without you."

"I'm not letting you go. If you try to leave, I will fight you."

"You can't make me stay."

"I want you back."

"I wanted you to respect me as your wife, but you didn't." Sonny stared at her, as she looked out into water. "See, I would have stayed with you forever. I made up my mind, that I could accept the mob, as long as we were together, and I had your love. But I never did. I never felt your love. And we argued all the time….everyday."

"Brenda…there were some good times."

"I can count them on one hand. But I don't have enough hands to count the bad times. I just want out Sonny. If you have ever cared anything about me, give me a divorce. I don't want or need anything from you. I just want to be happy, and you don't make me happy. You made me feel weak and insignificant. And the worse thing is I let you. I should have beat Carly's ass and left yours….a long time ago."

"I'm not giving you a divorce. If you want a fight…I'm going to give one."

She turned to him. "You are unreal! You don't have control over me anymore, and it's driving you insane. How dare I leave Sonny Corinthos? You are too much for words." She stands and so does he. "Goodbye Sonny."

"Brenda, I'm begging you….don't do this to us."

"I didn't do anything to us….you did." She leaves…..

As soon as she was out of sight, Sonny looked out into the water. "Mr. Sonny Corinthos?"

He turned. "Who's asking?"

"I have some papers for him."

"That would be me."

The man hands him an envelope. "You have been served." He leaves.

Sonny opened the envelope. "She did it." He balled the papers up and threw them in the water…..

Brenda was just coming out the kitchen, when she heard banging on her door. "Open this door Brenda!"

She walked over to the door and opened it.

Sonny rushed passed her. "Why didn't you tell me you filed for divorce?"

She slammed the door, and followed him. "Because you didn't ask."

He smiled, but his eyes were angry. "I didn't ask. Isn't that cute? You were sitting at those docks, hoping I would come through, so they could serve me. You knew I was having you followed. I can't believe you, Brenda."

She glared at him. "I couldn't believe you, Sonny."

"Brenda, we haven't been married long enough, to be talking divorce."

"That's your opinion. Look, just sign the papers. You will go your way, and I will go mine."

"I'm not signing anything."

Brenda sighed. "I don't want this to get ugly."

"It already has."

"I haven't asked for anything. I just want a divorce."

"And I don't." Sonny looked around. "Where are all the flowers I've sent?"

"In flower heaven."

"What?"

"I threw them in the trash."

"Why?"

"You didn't give me any while we were married, so don't give me any now."

"We are still married."

"On paper only."

"Are you seeing that pretty boy lawyer?"

"He isn't a boy, he is man. And yes I am...He is my lawyer, so I have to see him."

"He better not touch you."

"You don't own me!"

"That's where you are wrong. We are still married. You are still my wife."

"Not for long."

"Brenda, you are delusional, if you think I'm going to give you an easy divorce. I will drag this out, for however long I can."

"Sonny, I don't care. When I walked out of your home, I was done. So, my life without you has already begun. Doesn't matter if I have the papers to say it or not."

"Well, I'm not done, and don't start seeing anybody. That won't be good for them."

"Are you making threats?"

"I don't make threats, I make promises."

"So, now you are trying to scare me into being with you?"

"No."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Get out Sonny."

"I'll leave, but I'll be back." He turns and leaves….. 


	6. I don't know

**As the leaves Change…."I don't know."**

Brenda sipped on her coffee, and looked across the table at Charles. He wanted to meet with her, so they decided to meet at Kelly's.

"Brenda, don't freak out."

"I can't promise that. Just lay it on me."

"Well, Sonny is asking for spousal support."

"What? Spousal support?"

"Calm down, Brenda."

"Charles, that mut-"

"Brenda!" He grabbed her hand. "Calm down, let me finish."

"Ok. Go ahead...finish."

"Because you didn't want anything from him, other than the divorce. He needed to do something to slow things up, so he's asking for spousal support. I don't think he really expects to get it, he is just killing time."

"I can't believe, he would actually want someone snooping in HIS finances."

"Brenda, he's being doing this underground thing, for a long time. I am sure he has things looking squeaky and clean."

Brenda sighed. "So how long are we talking, before this divorce is final?"

"Since he is contesting it, the court has to go over, the finances involved. Could take some time."

"I hate him."

"You don't mean that, you're just angry. And he is just doing this out of spite. Please remain calm."

"I feel like burning all his suits. You know he loves them, more than anything. I think he even loves them, more than he loves himself."

Charles laughed. "Look, we will weather this storm, and you will have your divorce."

"And I can't wait." She took another sip, and looked up and saw Sonny walking in. She sighed. "Speak of the devil, and he will show up."

Charles looked confused, until Sonny walked up to the table. He grabbed a chair, turned it backwards, and sat down. "LA Law, I need a moment with my...wife."

"His name is Mr. Smith, and I am not your wife."

"I don't care, and yes you are. Brenda, I'm not going anywhere, so he might as well leave."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Charles, I'll call you later."

Sonny sarcastically replies. "Why do you get to call him Charles? And I have to call him Mr. Smith?"

Charles closed his briefcase. "Because it's where we are in our relationship. See you later...Brenda." He leaves.

Brenda grinned.

Sonny watched him leave. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"None of your business. Shouldn't you be off rescuing, Carly or something?"

"No. I'm too busy trying to get my wife back."

"Don't waste your time, she isn't interested."

"So, are you finally admitting, you are still my wife?"

Brenda sat her cup down. "What do you want?"

"Are you coming over for Thanksgiving?"

"No, are you crazy? And why are asking for spousal support?"

He smiled. "Because I need it."

"Sonny, I'm never coming back. I don't care what you do."

"Yes you are. And I'm prepared to drag this out, for years to come."

"I doubt that. Based on the amount of children, you've accumulated, you'll be eager to be rid of me. I give you a couple more weeks."

He smiled and looked into her eyes. "I'll survive, and if the mood ever hits me. I'll be knocking down your door."

"You can knock, but you won't be getting in. Look, I have somewhere I have to be."

"Here you go again. It seems you always have, somewhere you have to be."

"You have that affect on me." She stands. "Bye, Sonny."

"What...no kiss goodbye?"

"I'd rather die."

He laughed and she left...

Brenda decided to go shopping. She was in desperate need of some more clothes. For some reason, she had lost her edge in the fashion dept. She had become too conservative. She hit all the trendy shops. She was trying on a leather jacket, when she heard someone call her name. She turned, to see Kristina. She was with two other girls.

"Kristina...hello."

"Hello, Brenda. Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah." Kristina told the girls, to go ahead, she'd catch up.

"Brenda...I don't know how to say this, but I hate what you are doing to my father."

Brenda looked confused. "What am I doing...to your dad?"

"He's been a wreck since you left? I know he can be difficult, but he loves you. And I was under the impression you loved him too."

"Look, Kristina. Sometimes love just isn't enough. There are other things, that have to be in order...to make a relationship work."

"Well, if you love each other...then you should be able to get through anything. He has been a wreck, and you are..." She looked down at Brenda's bags. "shopping."

Brenda was trying her best, not to lay into the little girl. "Look, I'm sorry you feel the way you do. But there is more to the story."

"I just think you are being very insensitive. I'm sorry I interrupted." She leaves.

Brenda shook her head and laughed. "What a little bitch. Kind of reminds me of...myself, when I was a teenager."

Brenda turned and zipped the jacket up. The sales lady walked up behind her. "It is a perfect fit."

Brenda smiled. "Yes, it is. I'll take it, and I want one in red too..."

Brenda has just pulled up to the penthouse building. She got out of her car, opened the trunk, and stared at all the bags. At that moment, she heard a motorcycle, and it whipped in parking space beside her. She watched as he took of his helmet.

"Jason, I am so happy to see you!"

He got off his bike. "Why?"

"Because, I need your help."

He walked over to the car, and looked in the trunk. "You bought all of this?"

"No, I stole it. Of course I bought it."

"Why do you need all of these clothes?"

"Well, unlike you, I do like to wear different clothes everyday."

"I don't wear the same clothes everyday."

"That's up for debate. Well….are you going to help me?"

"I guess. You owe me a six pack though."

"I have one upstairs."

"You don't drink beer."

"No, but you do."

He laughed, and started gathering up all her bags...

Later, Jason and Brenda have unloaded her car, and now are on their third drink. "Brenda, did you really buy this beer for me?"

"Yes, I lived with you, I know you drink beer. And I knew you would be just dying, to come and visit me."

"That was nice of you."

"Jason, I am nice."

"You are, when you want to be."

She smiled. "How much beer do you drink? On average."

"I don't know. Why?"

"I was just curious. Do you have a beer belly?"

"Does it look like I have a beer belly?"

She grinned. "I can't tell. Black is slimming. Let me see your chest."

"I thought you were curious about my stomach?"

"Chest, stomach, same thing."

Jason took a sip out of his beer. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

Brenda laughed. "Jason, you have a sense of humor...who knew?" She stands. "Would you like another one?"

"Yeah."

She went into the kitchen and came back, with a beer for him, and a glass of wine for herself. She handed him the beer, and sat down next to him. "Jason, why aren't you at work? Nobody to kill?"

"Maybe I'm here to kill you."

"Ooooh, you are on a roll tonight." They laugh. Jason and Brenda continue to drink, and talk.

Brenda is really feeling it now. She looked over at Jason, and started pulling on his hair.

"Ouch! Brenda! Stop!" He jerked his head away from her.

She rubbed his cheek. "I'm sorry Jason. And why do you wear your hair like that…anyway?"

"Because I like it."

"You look like a porcupine." She starts laughing. Jason gulps down another bottle of beer.

"Shut up, Brenda." He looked over at her. "Why are you always insulting me? Why don't you say something nice?"

"I like the way you look in your jeans, and black tee shirt...It's not like I have a choice, because you wear them everyday!" She starts laughing again. Jason just looked at her. "Ok, ok, ok. I'm sorry Jason. Forgive me, I'm just having a little fun."

"I'll think about it..."

It's an hour later, and Brenda and Jason are really feeling the affects of the alcohol. "You know, Sonny won't give me a divorce."

"I know."

"I won't out Jason."

"You don't think, the two of you can work it out?"

"No. Jason…..I should have stayed married to you."

"No you shouldn't have."

"I would have made you a good wife. I don't cook or clean. But I would have hired someone."

He laughed. *silence*

Jason looked over at her. She was obviously deep in thought. "Brenda?"

She looked over at him.

Jason stared into her eyes. "It's going to work out."

Brenda sighed. "I hope so. I wasn't happy with him. I wanted so much for it to work, I really did."

"I know."

Brenda smiled, and looked at Jason again. "You have beautiful eyes. Everything is so hard about you, except your eyes. Kind of like, beast…you know the movie? Beauty and Beast? Hard exterior, but warm and fuzzy on the inside."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yep, that's me." *silence* Brenda rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed.

"Love is overrated." Jason remained silent. Brenda looked up at him. He looked over at her. The silence is deafening. She smiled, he didn't. There is a certain level of curiosity in his eyes. Jason leaned in, and kissed her gently, then slowly pulled back. The shock reads in her eyes, but she leaned in, kissed him back, then pulled away. Both unsure, but neither making a move to leave. They both lean in, and their lips touch again. He sucked on her bottom lip, and she tugged on his top lip. The kiss deepens, and their tongues meet, sending shockwaves throughout their bodies. Brenda's grandfather clock goes off. Making them both jump.

Jason sat the bottle down. "I better go."

"Yeah, you better." He stands, and so does she.

They walk over to the door. "Jason, please forget this ever happened."

"I already have."

"Good...bye."

"Bye, Brenda." He leaves. She closes and locks the door behind him.

"What in the hell, was in that wine?" She laughed. "I can't believe I made out with Jason." She shook her head, and headed upstairs to her room...

Sonny looked out into his garden. This was getting ridiculous, Brenda should be back by now. He was trying so many things, but none of them working. He wanted her home. He needed her home. He picked up the phone, and dialed her number.

"Hello."

"Brenda..."

"What do you want?"

"I want you."

"Sonny, you had me, and when you did, you didn't want to be bothered with me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You are still in denial. You treated me bad Sonny! Honestly, I shouldn't have stayed as long as I did. But I loved you, and I wanted it to work. After awhile, I just couldn't take it anymore, so I left. Look, I don't want to keep talking about what happened. I just would love to move on from this."

"I would too, but divorce isn't the answer."

"I disagree."

"You don't love me anymore?"

*silence*

"Brenda? I know you told me that, the night you left. Did you mean it?"

*silence*

"Brenda, if you don't, just tell me. And I'll give you a divorce."

"No, I don't."

"Liar."

Brenda laughed. "You told me to tell you, and when I do, you call me a liar. You are unreal Sonny."

"No sweetheart, I'm real. Just let me come over, and show you how real I can be."

"What? No!"

"You are still my wife. If you keep neglecting me, I might have to get myself a mistress."

"Make sure you use a condom, you don't need any more children."

Sonny laughed. "That's cold."

"Well, I'm going to bed."

"Why so early?"

"I've been drinking, and making out with Jason."

Sonny laughed. "Yeah right. Nite Sweetheart."

"Bye, Sonny." Brenda hung up the phone, and went to sleep...

**Part 2**

It's the next day, and Brenda is just waking up. She has the worst headache. She got out of bed, and went downstairs, to get a cup of coffee. *doorbell* She walked over, and looked out of the peep hole. She opened the door. "Jason?"

"May I come in?"

"Yeah." She moved to the side, and he walked passed her. She closed the door. "I was just about to make some coffee. My head hurts."

He followed her into the kitchen. "I wanted to talk to about...what happened last night."

"Nothing happened. We just had too much to drink, and kissed. It didn't go any further. No harm done. And we don't have to ever mention it again."

"Works for me."

Brenda poured herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip. "Jason, you're a good kisser. It kind of caught me off guard."

"You're ok too."

"I'm better than ok." They laugh. They look at each other. *silence*

Brenda sat her cup on the table, and looked up at him. "Maybe up under different circumstances..."

"Yeah, different circumstances."

She smiled. "You still hate me?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"Good." Jason walked out of the kitchen, and she followed him. He opened the door, and turned. "Bye, Brenda."

"Bye, Jason." She closed the door. She paused and sighed. (Maybe in a different life, but not this one.) She walked back into the kitchen...

Sonny was sitting behind his desk, at the restaurant, when Jason walked in. "Hey, I wanted to run something by you."

"Ok."

"I'm having a problem, with the Banaducci brothers, I need for you to talk to them."

"Ok, will do."

Jason turned to leave. Sonny stopped him. "Hey, did you see Brenda yesterday?"

"Yeah. We had a couple of drinks."

"She said she made out with you." Sonny laughed.

Jason just looked at him. "That wife of yours, is missing a couple of screws."

"I know, that's why I love her."

"Is she still talking divorce?"

"Yeah, but we're not getting one."

"Well, good luck with her. Bye." He leaves. Once Jason closed the door, he sighed and shook his head. (Brenda had actually told Sonny, glad he didn't believe her. That woman is psycho. But if the circumstances were different, he would gladly make her his. But not in this lifetime) He sighed again and left...

It's Thanksgiving day, and Brenda is waiting on Charles. His family is in Colorado, so Brenda asked Robin, if it was ok, if he joined them, and she said yes. *doorbell* Brenda answered and smiled. "I've never seen you in jeans before, you look nice."

"Thanks, and you look perfect...as always."

Brenda smiled. "You are too kind. Ready?"

He smiled. "Yes." She grabbed her purse and they left...

They are in the parking lot walking to Charles' car. He has a Ferrari. He opened the door for her, and she slid in. Seconds later he was in the seat beside her. "I don't think I told you, but your car is nice."

"Thanks. A present to myself. I wrestled with buying it. I thought it was too flashy."

Brenda looked around. "I like it."

Charles handled the car with ease. On the way to Robin's, they talked about their pasts, and how they ended up where they are today. Brenda found out that Charles was engaged, years ago, but his fiancé died in a plane crash. He had dated since, but he never found anyone that compared to his lost love.

Charles pulled up to Robin's. Brenda spotted Maxie's car. "This should be interesting."

Charles looked over at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He got out and opened the car door for her, and they went in...

Thanksgiving at Robin's turned out to be really relaxing. Maxie was so busy trying to keep Matt's attention, she didn't pay much attention to anyone else. They laughed, talked, and watched a little football. After helping Robin clean, Brenda and Charles left...

Brenda opened her door, and turned. "Thanks for walking me to my door."

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner. I had fun."

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself. Well, I guess...I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Ok. Have a goodnight."

"You too. Bye, Charles." Charles turned, and walked over to the elevator. He pressed the button, and the doors opened. With one last wave, he got on. Brenda walked into her apt, and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed. Brenda unzipped her boots, and took off her jacket. She was stuffed. There was only one thing left to do...take a nap. She walked over to the couch, and laid down. Within minutes, she was asleep. A couple of hours later, she heard the doorbell. She stretched and got up. She looked out of the peep hole. She sighed and opened the door. "Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"I had dinner with them earlier. But someone was missing...you."

"Sonny, We aren't family."

"Yes we are. Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Brenda rolled her eyes. Sonny smiled. "Come on, it's Thanksgiving."

She moved aside, and he entered. She closed the door, and followed as he went straight into the kitchen. Sonny had brought food with him. "Why did you bring all this food with you?"

"So we can eat together."

"I already ate."

"I know. But that was earlier, you'll be hungry again."

"How long are you plan on staying?"

"For the rest of the night."

Brenda laughed. "Oh nooo. You can't stay here. And you didn't even ask me."

"You are my wife, I shouldn't have to ask." He took off his jacket, and threw it on the chair. He pulled out a bottle of red wine, and opened it. He opened a couple of cabinets, until he found the glasses. He took two out, and poured wine in both. He handed her one of them. She reluctantly accepts it. He smiled. "Now, see how easy that was?"

"Sonny, why are you here?"

"It's a holiday, and I want to be with you."

"We are in the middle of getting a divorce."

"You want the divorce...I don't. But I don't want to talk about that. Let's go into the living room, and watch a little TV."

"Like everything is ok?"

"Yep."

"Like you aren't suing me for spousal support?"

"Brenda, I made no secret, that I will do whatever it takes, to drag this thing out. And one day you will grow tired, and drop it."

"I won't."

He smiled and stared into her eyes. "You will. "Now, shall we." He held his elbow out, for her to grab. She looked down at it, and walked passed him. He laughed. "Brenda, Brenda, Brenda..."

Brenda and Sonny are in her living room, and they have just finished watching, "It's a Wonderful Life." Sonny stands. "I'm hungry. Would you like something?"

"Yes...please."

He smiled. "Ok." He left and went into the kitchen. About fifteen minutes later, he returned. He sat the plates on the table.

She got up and walked over. He pulled her seat out, and she sat down. "Thanks."

He sat down next to her. "Let me know how it tastes."

Brenda ate a few bites. "It's really good. Did you cook it?"

"Yes."

"You could have easily been a chef."

"I could have been a lot of things, like a better husband."

"If you ever get married again, just try and treat her better than you did me. When you know better, you do better." She smiled. "Got that one from Oprah."

"I'm still married to you, and that's how I would like to keep it."

Brenda does not respond. They eat in silence.

About ten minutes later, Sonny turned to Brenda. "Was I really that bad?"

"Yes you were. You treated my like I didn't matter." She placed her fork on the plate, and looked at him. "Sonny, How would you feel if I let Jax barge into our house anytime he wanted? Or if I told you, certain things in my life was off limits to you? You have to put yourself in my shoes. I just had to leave you, for my own sanity and pride...I had to leave."

Sonny looked down at his plate. "I'm sorry, Brenda."

"Me too." She stands. "Are you done?"

He looked up. "With what?"

"Your plate?"

"Oh, yes."

"I'll take them in the kitchen." She grabbed his plate, and placed it on top hers, and carried it into the kitchen. Minutes later she came back out. He was sitting on the couch. "Well, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day. If you are hell bent on staying, you are welcomed to slee-."

Sonny interrupts. "Next to you?"

"No. In the guest bedroom."

"I'd rather sleep with you."

"No, Sonny. Nite." She turns and heads upstairs.

Brenda is in her room. She removed her clothes, and got into the shower. After showering, she pulled on a pair of boxers, and a tank, and got into bed. She stared at the ceiling, for what felt like hours. She couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because she knew Sonny was in the next room. For whatever reason, she was not going to sleep. She got out of bed, and opened her door. She didn't hear anything. She figured he must be sleep. She walked down the stairs, and went into the kitchen . The whole apt was dark. She opened the refrigerator, and pulled the bottle of wine out. She poured herself some, and put it back in the fridge. She sipped some, turned, and headed back upstairs. She walked back into the dark room, and placed her wine on the night stand. She sat down on the side of the bed, and sighed. She had this weird feeling, that she wasn't alone. She turned. "Sonny?"

She stood up. "What are you doing in here?"

He walked over to her. He was still fully clothed. All except for his jacket, which was still downstairs in the kitchen. He didn't touch her, he just stared at her.

"Sonny? You never answered me, what are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to be near you. You know breathe the same air you breathe."

"Sonny, don't try to sweet talk me."

"No sweet talk. Just real talk." He leaned over. She thought he was going to kiss her, but he moved down to her neck, and smelled it. "You smell good."

Brenda laughed. "You're games won't work on me."

"Who's playing games?" He stared into her eyes. "I miss you...so very much. Do you miss me?"

"It doesn't matter, whether I do or I don't."

"It matters to me." His eyes never leave hers. "You're so beautiful."

"Sonny...you should go."

"I should, but you don't want me to. I can see it in your eyes. Brenda, I want to make love to you."

"And what will that solve?"

"Probably nothing. I just miss you. I don't know what else to say. I ache for you...every night. Nobody knows how much, not even you."

Brenda's eyes fill with tears. "I can't be with you. Too much has happened. So many things, I just can't get passed."

"Sweetheart, you can if you try."

"I don't think I want to try."

"Do you have any love in your heart left for me?"

Tears make their way down her cheeks. "I don't know."

Sonny sighed, looked off, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'm not going to keep you up." He looked over at her. "I love you. I always have. Nite." And then he was gone. She heard the guest bedroom door close. She sighed, and sat down on the bed.

After sitting on the bed for awhile, she got up. She walked out of her room, and headed to the guest bedroom. She didn't knock, she just went in. Sonny was in bed. He had removed his clothes. He didn't say anything. His eyes followed her, as she got in beside him. She didn't say anything, she just laid there...facing him. He didn't touch her. Having her there...was enough...


	7. We can and We will

**As the leaves Change…."We can and…we will."**

Brenda didn't say anything, she just looked over at Sonny. He turned on his side, and faced her. "I'm assuming you want to work on our marriage now."

She didn't say anything, she just stared at him.

"Brenda, if you don't want to talk, we don't have to talk. You being here is enough."

She sat up, and stared into his eyes. "I want so much, to remember why I married you, but I don't."

"Brenda, if you gave me the opportunity…Sweetheart, I could make you remember."

"Sonny, if I came back, I think things would still be the same."

"They wouldn't."

"They would. The Sonny that I lived with and was married to, is who you are."

"I could try and change, because I love you."

"Yeah, but then you will end up resenting me. You have to change for yourself, not me. And Sonny, if you are ok with who you are, that's fine too."

Sonny sat up. "Brenda, I just want us to be together."

"I think it's too late. I just believe, it is really for the best, that we move on with our lives."

"You just want me to give you a divorce, and be done?"

"Yes. My mind is made up. I don't want to be with you anymore. I came in here just to see, if there was anything left, and for me it isn't. I don't feel the way I use to."

Sonny sighed. "Brenda, I can't just give you a divorce."

"Sonny, I want out. Please." She turned her body towards him. "You might have love for me, but you don't want me. I can't say anything at all about your children. I have no control over who comes into YOUR house." Brenda shook her head. "I was never your wife Sonny. And we argued all of the time. I can count the times we made love. We were always at odds. That isn't a marriage. And you know it. We got married too soon. We were living in the past. We should have taken the time, to get to know each other. Please, let's just be done."

He ran his fingers through his hair, then looked over at her. "Brenda, I'm really trying here. I just want you to meet me halfway."

"But Sonny, we've been trying since we said I do. It isn't working, and you know it. I don't want to meet you halfway."

"I still love you, and I still want to be with you."

"I still have love for you, but I don't want to be with you anymore."

"You have love for me? What does that mean?"

"I do care about you, but I don't know if I am still in love with you. Too much has happened. You deserve someone, who is ok with what you have to give, and I'm not."

Sonny sighed. "What am I supposed to do without you?"

"What you've always done…..live."

*silence*

Sonny looked down, then at her. "Brenda, I'll miss you if I let you go."

She smiled. "Sonny you'll be fine. The ladies love you."

"Not the one that matters." *silence* "You might not realize it now, but you are going to miss me."

"I'm not saying I won't."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed. "Well…..I'm not going to torture you. I'll leave."

"Sonny, it's late. You can stay."

"No, I think it's best." He got up and started dressing, as she looked on. After sliding on his shoes, he turned to her. "Walk me to the door?"

"Of course." She got up and followed him down the stairs. They walked over to the door.

"You're forgetting your jacket."

He smiled. "There goes my reason to come back."

She smiled. "I'll get it." She left and went into the kitchen, seconds later she returned with jacket in hand. She handed it to him. His hand touched hers, he grabbed a hold of it. He looked into her eyes, then released it..

"Take care."

"You too." He opened the door, and closed it behind him..…..

The next few weeks flew by. Sonny withdrew his request for spousal support, and the divorce would be final in a matter of months. There were no more flowers being sent, no phone calls. He gave her what she wanted. Brenda tried to get her old job back, but ASEC wasn't interested. They didn't want to have an ex mob wife, as their spokesperson. They knew she dated him in the past, but they overlooked that, because it was so long ago. They couldn't however overlook their recent marriage. They didn't turn her down completely, she could still do some work for them, she just couldn't be front in center anymore. She understood, and wasn't resentful.

Although she was comfortable financially, she decided to start modeling again. By all accounts life was going pretty good.

Brenda walked into the restaurant, and spotted Robin. She walked over to the table, and sat down. "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem, I just got here five minutes ago. I took the liberty of ordering you a white wine."

Brenda took off her jacket. "Thanks. So how is everything?"

"It's going great. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Brenda, are you sure?"

"I really am. I hate things had to end the way they did, but it was for the best. How is Sonny?"

"I haven't spoken with him. So, I'm not sure."

"Me either. Not since the night he left."

Robin notices the concern in Brenda's eyes. "I'm sure he is fine."

Brenda forced a smile. "Of course he is. He'll be wooing the ladies soon enough. If not already." They laugh…..

Sonny sat down at his desk.

"So you have returned?"

He looked up and saw Diane walking in. "Yes I have, and I'm relaxed. So please don't come and ruin it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She walked over to the coffee table, placed her briefcase down, and removed her coat. "From the looks of things, your time at the Island, was extremely beneficial."

"It was."

She opened her briefcase, and walked over to his desk. "I have some papers for you to sign."

"What?"

"Some business…some personal."

"Divorce papers?"

"Yes, just formalities."

He opened his drawer, and pulled out a pen. He signed the papers and handed them to her.

"Thank you." She walked back over to the briefcase, and put them back in. "Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"I'm proud….at the way you are handling things. You could have made a big production, but you aren't. I think….it was the right thing to do."

"I didn't ask you."

"No…you didn't." She closed her briefcase. "Well, I'm off." She leaves.

Diane ran into Kate on the way out. She looked her up and down. "It isn't final yet." She shook her head and left.

Sonny leaned back in his chair. He heard someone coming in. He looked up, and saw Kate. He smiled. "Another visit from my neighbor?"

"I just came by to see how you were."

"I'm fine."

"So, I heard the divorce will be final in a couple of months."

"You heard?"

"I apologize."

"It's fine, and you heard right."

"Sonny, I'm sorry….things didn't work out."

Sonny got up, and walked over to the bar, with Kate's eyes following. He poured a couple of glasses of brandy. He walked over to her, and handed her one.

"I didn't say I wanted a drink."

"Are you going to let me drink alone?"

"Never needed me before."

"True." He walked over to the chair, and sat down. He looked over at Kate. "Have a seat."

She hesitated, then walked over, and sat down…

**Part 2**

With the holidays fast approaching, Brenda decided to get some shopping done. She had just made it home with her packages, and was in the process of wrapping them, when her doorbell rung. She got up and answered it. "Wow this is a surprise…come in."

Jason made his way inside. He looked down at the presents. "I see you've been doing some Christmas shopping."

She walked back over and sat down. "Yeah, but I think I should have let one of those gift wrappers, wrap them. This is harder than it looks. And don't worry, your gift isn't here, I'm giving you a gift card to the jeans and leather store."

He rolled his eyes. "So, what are you doing for the holidays?"

"I haven't decided. Robin invited me to her house. And then there is Julia, I was thinking about going to California to torture her. Just not sure yet. Are you going to visit the Quartermaines?"

"I don't know."

"Jason, you should."

"I'll think about it. But I really came by to check on you. I know the divorce is about to final, and it must be hard."

"Yeah, it is. I won't lie. I just never thought, we would be divorcing, but I'm fine. I really am. Life goes on."

Jason shook his head in agreement. "Yeah, it does. Well, I let you get back to your…wrapping, if that's what you call it?"

"Still sporting that sense of humor I see?" He smiled, and she got up. She walked him to the door, and they said their goodbyes…..

Brenda is sitting in Charles' office. She is in the process of signing some papers. "I hope this is the last of these."

"Papers….yes." Charles takes a deep breath. "Brenda, I wanted to run something by you?"

She looked up. "What?"

"I know you are unsure, of where you want to spend the holidays. I would like to invite you to come spend it with me."

"You?"

"As friends of course. And I mean with me and my family in Colorado."

"Colorado?"

"Yes, It really is beautiful up there, this time of the year."

"I-."

"Just think about it. I had Thanksgiving with your friends, and now I would love to return the favor. My family is really nice."

"I'm sure they are. Can I get back to you?"

"Of course, just let me know."

"I will…..."

"So he invited you to Colorado?"

"Yes." Brenda looked across the table at Robin. "And I have no idea if I'm going."

Robin smiled. "I think he likes you."

"I've never seen any evidence of it. He said that he just wanted to pay me back, for Thanksgiving. And since I don't have any concrete plans, he thought he'd ask."

"Are you going?"

"I would love to have a white Christmas. But what if I don't like his family?"

Robin's eyes get big. "Yeah, I didn't think about that."

"I just don't know. It's not him. He's been a great lawyer, and an awesome friend. But going with him to meet his family, over Christmas. A bit much."

"Not really. It might be more stressful if you were dating, but you are not. He hasn't even tried to hit on you….or has he?"

"Oh nooo. He's been great. What would you do?"

"I'd go."

Brenda was shocked. "You would?"

"Yes. Christmas in Colorado! Of course."

"To be honest, I might feel just as awkward being around Julia. We have never really gotten along. You know, I think I'm going to take him up on his offer."

Robin smiled. "Good. Just make sure you are back, in time for the New Year's Party?"

"I don't know how long Charles is planning on staying. I guess I'll have to ask. But we should be back.."

"I hope so. Biggest party in years."

"Well hopefully I won't miss it…"

After meeting Robin, Brenda went down to the docks. She liked to go down there from time to time. She sat down on the bench, and sipped her coffee. It was cold out, but she didn't mind. She liked winter. "Brenda?"

She looked up and saw Sonny. "Sonny….Hi?"

"Hello. I see great minds think alike."

She smiled. "I guess so." He looked out into the water, there was an awkward silence. "Why don't you have a seat?"

He sat down.

"So, how have you been?"

He looked at her briefly. "I've been….alright. And you?"

"Good." There was still tension in the air, they both could feel it. "Look Sonny, just because we didn't work out, does not mean we should be enemies….or have this weirdness between us."

"I agree. Let's have dinner."

"Son-."

Sonny threw his hand up. "It was a joke Brenda. I am just kidding. Put the pepper spray back in your purse."

She smiled. "I wouldn't pepper spray you."

"I'm not sure about that. I think there were times, when you wanted to do a lot of things to me."

"It was what it was. Time to move on."

Sonny remained silent. He didn't want to move on, he wanted her back. But it didn't matter, she was done.

"So, Ms. Barrett, are you finished with your Christmas shopping?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"Of course not. I like to do everything at the last minute."

She grinned. "Do you shop yourself? Or do you send Max and Milo? Be honest."

"Depends on who it's for."

"Oh, makes sense."

"So, what are doing for Christmas?"

"I'm thinking about going to Colorado."

"By yourself?"

"With a friend."

"Man or Woman?"

Brenda sighed and smiled. "Sonny..."

"Ok, I'm over stepping my boundaries. I apologize."

"Apology accepted."

"Brenda, I need to apologize to you. I've said I'm sorry in the past, but I really didn't believe I did anything wrong. But after Thanksgiving, I went to the Island, and I really thought about everything. And I deserved to be left. I apologize...sincerely."

"That means a lot, thanks." The wind whipped through. Brenda adjusted her scarf.

Sonny looked over at her. "Are you cold?"

"Yes. The temperature has suddenly dropped. I guess this is my cue to leave."

"Ok, I'll walk you to your car?"

"That would be great."

They walk in silence.

After some time, they finally reach her car. She unlocks the door, he opens it. She turned and faced him. "Sonny, I'm glad we were able to talk. It's a start in the right direction."

"Me too. And Brenda, if I don't see or talk to you before the holiday, have a Merry Christmas."

She smiled. "You too." She got in, and he closed the door. She started the car, and backed out.

He watched as she pulled off...

**Part 3**

"It is simply breathtaking."

"I told you it would be beautiful, this time of the year."

"And it is. Charles, thanks again, for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming."

Brenda looked out the car window, as they headed up the mountain. "How long before we reach your parents' house?"

"Not too much longer."

"I hope they're ok, with having a stranger at their house."

Charles grinned. "Trust me, they will not mind."

"You did tell them I was coming, didn't you?"

"Of course. Stop worrying." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

She looked over at him. "I'll try."

A little while later they pulled up to this huge house. Brenda looked over at Charles. "Is this where your parents' live?"

"Yeah, it's where I grew up."

"It is gorgeous. You act like you come from humble beginnings."

"Because I do. My parents instilled good values in us. And we were not spoiled, or raised to think we better than other people. Ready to go in?"

She smiled. "Ok."

Charles got out, walk around, and opened the car door for her. They walked up to door, and rung the doorbell. The door swung open. A nice looking woman stood in front of them. "Charles!" She hugged him.

Charles smiled and hugged her back. "Brenda, this is Gloria my sister."

Brenda smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Gloria grinned. "Hello." She looked at Charles. "She is pretty. Good job little brother."

He rolled his eyes. "We are just friends."

Gloria laughed. "Come on in!"

They walk in and see his parents, rushing down the stairs. They are a nice looking couple, Brenda can see where Charles and his sister get their looks.

They hug and make a fuss over him. "Mom...dad this is Brenda."

"Hello, I'm Diane, and this is George." Diane hugged Brenda, which caught her off guard. "Charles, why did you tell me she was so...good looking? And she is just your friend?"

His dad, George smiled. "Son, I thought I taught you better."

His sister laughed. "Calm down! You're scaring her." She looked at Brenda. "Ignore them. And if they start asking you about churches, ignore that too." They all laugh. They spent the next few hours, laughing, talking, and eating. They were a really nice family. Everyone eventually said their goodnights, leaving Brenda and Charles up. They were sitting in the living room, looking at the beautiful Christmas tree. "Charles, this room should be in some home magazine. Hell, the whole house should be."

"I'm glad you like it. And most of all, feel comfortable in it."

"Your family is great. I mean really."

He smiled. "They love you too. My mom not only thinks your are beautiful, she says you have the brain and wit to match."

"Your mom is no slouch herself. I can see where you get your good looks."

He grinned. "Are you tired?"

"A little."

"I'll show you to your room. I already took your bags up."

"Ok, thanks."

They stand and he grabbed a hold of her hand, leading her upstairs.

He walked her to her room, which was right next to his. He opened the door for her. "Goodnight, Brenda. And rest up, the whole family will be coming over tomorrow."

She smiled. "Will do. Nite." She went in and closed the door. The room was huge. It was double the size of her room at home. It had a beautiful fireplace, and the décor was to die for. She looked around and sighed. "Wow." She walked over to her luggage, and opened it.

After getting out the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel, and walked over to the window. She looked up at the stars. She started thinking about Sonny, and how this was supposed to be their first Christmas, as husband and wife. But instead they were going through a divorce.

As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him. She missed his kiss, the smell of him, his sense of humor. She began to think about the final time, they were intimate. They had been arguing, and things were tense. Sonny left earlier, and didn't return until after she was in bed. She heard him come in, she closed her eyes, and pretended like she was asleep. He went into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, he was lying next to her. Her back was turned to him. "Brenda?"

She ignored him.

"Brenda, I know you are up. We need to talk."

She remained silent.

He continued. "Sweetheart, I'm tired of us fighting. Please talk to me….please."

Brenda turned to face him. "Sonny, we can't continue this way. I can't take it. I'm telling you, if we do, we definitely won't last."

He looked into her eyes. "We are just having problems, all married couples have problems. We'll be fine. Do you love me?"

"Yeah, bu-."

Sonny interrupts. "No buts. Do you love me? Because sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you. I do..."

"Things will get better." He caressed her cheek, and moved closer, pressing his body against hers. When Sonny wanted her, he was never shy about letting her know. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He reached up under the covers, and slid his hand up under her night shirt, cupping her. Her breathing increased, as he took her buds in between his fingers...teasing. He moved down to her neck, and pulled the skin into his mouth...sucking, licking.

She moaned his name. "Sooonny."

He moved up to her mouth, and kissed her passionately. His tongue brushed up against hers, as his hand made it's way down her body. He pulled her lace underwear down her legs. He broke the kiss, and started making his way down her torso, kissing everything in his path. He kissed her inner thighs, pushing her legs back, as he kissed her...there. She ran her fingers through his hair, and moaned in pleasure as he skillfully, licked and teased. Her moans grew louder, and she threw her head back, as she arched her back, and shook. He made his way back up, kissing her cheeks, as she tried to gather herself. "I love you, Brenda." He positioned himself, and slowly joined them, as she dug her nails into his back. He looked down at her, as she moaned, and held on. He grunted as he felt her warmth. His hips slowly moved against her, and eventually his speed increased. They both are now drenched in sweat, as their bodies press up against the other's.

Sonny quickly flipped over, and now she is looking down on him. Her nails dig into his chest, as she grinded her hips against him. Sonny moaned and sat up grabbing both sides of her face, kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he pressed up against her, causing her to cry out loudly. Sonny latched on to her chest….sucking. She screamed his name, as she reach the highest of levels. He moved up to her mouth, and kissed her, as he increased his speed...until he violently shook. He fell back onto the pillow, taking her with him. He kissed her forehead, and pulled the covers over them, as they fell into a deep sleep. Brenda left five days later.

Brenda snapped back to the present. She looked up into the night sky, and sighed. She missed him, but not enough to go back...

Sonny walked downstairs, and headed over to the bar. He poured himself a glass of brandy, and looked over at the Christmas tree. It was Christmas Eve, and he never thought six months ago, Brenda would be gone, but she was. She was in Colorado, spending the holiday, with her lawyer/boyfriend. He didn't know for sure if he was her boyfriend, but he figured, there had to be more to the relationship, especially if she was spending Christmas with the man. He walked over to the glass doors, and stared out into the night. He decided that it was time he move on. Up until this point, he always held out hope, but she was sending a clear message that it was over...

**Part 4**

It's New Year's Eve, and Brenda is getting ready, to go to a party. It's the biggest party of the year, and all of Port Charles will be there. Well, except Jason.

Brenda sat on the couch, and started painting her toes, as Jason looked on. "Jason, you should come. Everybody is going to be there."

"I won't."

"Is your girlfriend going?"

"No, she isn't into things like that."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "She would be if you were."

"If she wanted to go, she would go."

"Jason, you are clueless. From what I've seen, she likes whatever you do."

"No, we just understand each other."

"Poor clueless Jason. So, how are you going to bring in the New Year?"

"None of your business."

"Well, excuse me. Hopefully you want be killing anybody."

"Ok, Brenda, I'm leaving. You are starting to get on my nerves."

Brenda grinned. "Well, Happy New Year, Jason."

"You too." He turned and left.

Brenda finished painting her toes, and started on her hair. After finishing her hair and makeup, she pulled on her dress. The dress was black, had long sleeves, and was fully covered in the front. The highlight of the dress was the back, because it was cut extremely low. So low, that if the fit was off, it would expose her derriere. But she had it tailored, and it fit like a glove. She wore diamond earrings, a diamond cuff, and a diamond ring. Her hair was pinned up, as to show off the back of the dress. She sprayed her self with perfume, grabbed her clutch and headed down the stairs. As soon as she got downstairs, the doorbell rung. She walked over and answered it.

Charles smiled. "Brenda, you look...beautiful."

"Thank you, and you look...so handsome in your tux."

"Thank you."

She smiled. "Well, I'm ready if you are."

He took her key, locked her door, and handed it back to her. They walked over to the elevator, and Charles punched the button...

Sonny took two glasses of champagne, as the waiter walked by. He handed one to Kate, who was his date for the night. She thanked him. They had been there for almost an hour and a half. He looked around the room, looking for Brenda, but didn't see her. Maybe she wasn't coming. "Sonny, did you hear me?"

He looked over at Kate. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I see some one from Cartilo, I want to go over and say hi."

"Ok." She leaves.

Sonny sees Carly. He walks over. "Well, hello."

She turned. "Sonny, hey."

"I haven't seen you in a long time…Carly."

"I've been around."

"Funny, because I use to see you all the time, when I was with Brenda. There was always an emergency. Now, not so much. Why is that?"

Carly was smiling, until he made that statement. "What are trying to say Sonny?"

"Just an observation. Happy New Year..." He walked off, leaving her standing there.

Sonny walked over to Kate. "I saw you talking to Carly. I don't know what you said, but she didn't look too happy."

"She hates the truth."

"Don't we all?"

Sonny smiled. "Not me." Luke walked up.

"Hello, Sonny." He looked over at Kate. "Hello."

Kate smiled. "Hello, Luke." She turned to Sonny. "Excuse me, I see another business associate." She leaves.

Luke took a sip of brandy. "Nice little shin dig we got going here."

"Yeah." Luke and Sonny look around. Luke elbows Sonny. "Looks like the former, Mrs. Corinthos decided to make an appearance."

"Yeah, I had the unfortunate pleasure of talking to Carly earlier."

"Whoa cowboy, not Caroline. I'm talking about the other one, Ms. Barrett. And she is looking quite nice."

Sonny looked around. "Where?"

"To your right, in all black."

Sonny looked to his right, and spotted Brenda with her lawyer. He looked on as he removed her coat, and checked it. She looked amazing. She turned her back to him, and his eyes rested on the small of her back. He thought she looked incredibly sexy.

Luke looked over at Sonny. "Snap out of it, you have a date, and she is on the way back over. Approaching from the left."

Sonny looked to the left and saw Kate approaching. Luke walked off, and headed back over to Tracy.

Kate handed Sonny another glass. "I took the liberty of getting you another drink."

He thanked her, and they walk over to their table and sit down.

Brenda and Charles make their way over to Robin and Patrick. They say their hellos, and Brenda introduces the two men. They immediately bond, and start talking. Brenda and Robin leave, and walk over to the bar to get some champagne.

Robin questions Brenda. "What took you two so long?"

"Charles took me to dinner. A very nice dinner."

Robin smiled. "What's going on with the two of you?"

"Nothing, we are just friends."

"Well, I think he likes you." Brenda shrugged. Robin grinned. "Come on Brenda, you aren't blind. He is courting you."

Brenda looked at Robin and laughed. "Courting me? Really, Robin? This isn't the 1950's."

"Brenda, don't change the subject. You know what I mean."

She looked over at Charles, who was in an intense conversation with Patrick. "No, he is just a good friend. He has never even tried to kiss me."

Robin grinned. "Look out, tonight might be the night."

Brenda laughed.

Robin looked over, and saw Carly approaching. "Get ready, here comes the bitch of Port Charles."

Carly walked up. "Brenda, Robin."

Neither one replied. They just looked at her.

She looked over at Brenda. "Single life is agreeing with you."

"And being a bitch is agreeing with you. Look Carly, I don't like you, and you don't like me. Why did you come over here?"

"Because I can."

"Maybe I should punch you in the mouth, because I should."

Carly rolled her eyes. "I would love to see you try."

Brenda smiled. "Nice talking to you! Bye!" Carly rolled her and eyes and left.

Brenda and Robin look at each other. "Bitch!" They both laugh.

Charles walked up behind Brenda, and whispered in her ear. "May I have this dance?"

She giggled. "Of course."

He lead her to the dance floor, and held her tightly as they swayed to the music.

There were quite a few couples on the floor. Charles turned her around, and now she was facing the tables.

Sonny was at the table sitting by himself. Kate had just excused herself. She was chatting it up, with another colleague across the room. He looked out onto the dance floor. His eyes went instantly to Brenda. She didn't see him, not at first. But as her date, held her close she looked out, and her eyes met his. He nodded, and she smiled. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but in all actuality it was only a couple of seconds. The song stopped and then she was gone.

Kate came back, just in time for the countdown.

Everyone at the party joined in, and as the final number was shouted, confetti dropped out of the ceiling. Kate smiled. "Happy New Year's Sonny."

"Happy New Year's Kate." He kissed her on the cheek, which caught her off guard….she expected more.

Across the room, Patrick and Robin embraced, and gave each other a hard passionate kiss. Charles leaned down and kissed Brenda gently on the lips. "Happy New Year's Brenda."

"Happy New Year's Charles." Charles pulled Brenda to the dance floor. Robin and Patrick soon followed. And they all partied to the wee hours of the morning...

Sonny sat in the parking lot of the penthouse building. He had taken Kate home, and drove straight there. He looked at the time, it was almost three o'clock. He saw a Ferrari pull up. It looked like them, but he wasn't sure. Then, he saw Brenda and her lawyer friend exiting. Sonny started to get anxious, what if he was staying over. But that anxiety soon left, as Sonny spotted him leaving, minutes later. Sonny waited until he pulled off, then he got out, and walked toward the building...

Brenda had just gotten home. She wasn't drunk, but she was definitely tipsy. She kicked her shoes off, and took off her coat. She sat down on the couch, and started removing the pins from her hair. *doorbell* She started giggling, and ran over to open it. "Charles, did you forg-." It wasn't Charles, it was Sonny.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see you."

"Me? Why?"

"I didn't get to tell you Happy New Year's." Brenda still looked confused. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"You didn't have to come way over here to tell me that."

"I know, but I was on this side of town, so I decided to stop by. I knew you'd be up, because of the party. Now, are you going to invite me in?"

She shrugged. "I'm in a festive mood, what the hell, come in." She turned and went back in. He followed, shutting the door behind him. He stared at her bare back, as she walked over to the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair. She stopped and turned. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure."

She walked to the kitchen, with him following. She opened the refrigerator. "I have wine." She turned. "Would you like some?"

"That's fine." She took two glasses out of the cabinet, and filled them up. She handed one to him. He took a sip, and stared at her.

"Brenda, you never gave me a New Year's kiss."

Brenda drunk some wine and giggled. "I'm not going to kiss you."

Sonny sat his glass down, and removed his jacket. He threw it on a chair. "Why?"

Brenda watched as he moved closer. At that moment she realizes, that Sonny didn't come there to tell her anything, he came to take her to bed. She watched, as he got closer.

"You still haven't told me why?" He leaned over, and brushed his lips against her neck.

"Sonny…whoa, we can't."

He stared into her eyes. "We can, and we will." He stood in front of her. "I miss you." He reached up, and caressed her face. He took his other hand, and placed it on the other side. He held her there, leaned in, and softly kissed her. His lips moved slowly against hers. He sucked on her top lip, and tugged on her bottom lip. He pulled her to him, causing her to gasp. He took that opportunity to enter her mouth. His tongue found hers, and the kiss deepened. He reached down, and took the glass out of her hand, placing it on the counter. He moved down to her neck, and started sucking on it. She moaned.

"Sonny, we can't."

He continued kissing her neck. He moved up to her ear. "Why?"

"Because….."

"Were adults, and we are still married. No biblical laws will be broken. I need you. Don't turn me away, not tonight."

He took an ear lobe into his mouth, and she closed her eyes. "Sooony."  
>He moved back down to her neck. Kissing...sucking. Her moans grew louder, as his lips worked their magic. He scooped her up, and headed out of the kitchen...<p>

They are now upstairs in her room. He placed her on the bed, and looked down at her. "Damn, you are beautiful." He started taking his tie off, and then unbuttoned his shirt. He removed it and tossed it to the side. He reached down, and grabbed her feet, bringing them both up to his lips. He ran his tongue down the bottom, and she let out a soft moan. He started making his way up her leg, pushing the hem of her dress up. She felt his lips on her. She closed her eyes, and her breathing increased. She started to feel his fingers next. Her moaning intensified. Sonny took her to the heights of pleasure, multiple times….before releasing her. He stood up, and pulled her to her feet. She leaned over, and started kissing his neck, as he rubbed her head. "Brenda, where is the zipper?"

She reached over to her left side, and slid it down. He pulled the dress down her shoulders, it dropped to the floor. He started kissing her all over. Her hands find his belt. She unfastens it, then unzips his pants. He stepped out of them, removing his boxers at the same time. His lips find hers again, and he guided her back onto the bed. She pleaded with him, but he continued to kiss her. It was as if he was savoring ever minute of it. She reached down, and grabbed him, which made him kiss her even deeper. He reached down, pushed her thighs apart, and made his way inside. She let out a moan, and so did he. It had been so long…for the both of them. Brenda threw her head back, as he slowly grinded his hips against her. He kissed her neck, collarbone, and moved back up to her lips, as he made love to her. She broke the kiss, and moaned his name, as she started to tremble. The feel of her tightening around him, almost made him lose control, but he gathered himself, and continued to love her…

It's the next morning, and Brenda is just waking up. She felt extremely relaxed. She looked next to her, but the space was empty. "Sonny?" She looked up under the covers, she was naked. (Was I dreaming? Did Sonny come here last night?) She looked over at the clock, it was after ten. She leaned back. (Maybe, it was just a dream. She did sleep in the nude from time to time. But she felt different, she felt "loved.") "That was one heck of a dream." She pulled the covers up to her neck, and turned to her side. She instantly spotted something on the floor. Sonny's tie….

Sonny walked into his house, and Diane stood up. "Where have you been? I have been waiting for you."

"Well you can keep waiting, I have to go and take a shower."

She looked down at her watch. "It's rather late, and from the looks of things, you didn't stay here last night."

"Diane, mind your business." He walked up the stairs, leaving her standing in the living room.

Diane smiled. "Someone brought the New Year in right…."


	8. Go Home

**As the leaves Change…"Go Home."**

"So, what did you have to tell me?"

"I slept with Sonny."

Robin's mouth dropped open. "When?"

"The night of the party."

"The New Year's Eve Party?"

"Yes."

Robin had a confused look on her face. "How? Where? You both had dates!"

"It happened here. He must have dropped Kate off, and came right over afterwards." Brenda sat her coffee cup down. "I think he waited till after Charles left, and then came up. Because I'm telling you, he came within minutes of Charles leaving. So he had to be watching."

Robin shook her head. "I'm sorry, but this is all so shocking. How in the world, did you two end up sleeping together? I thought you...were trying to move on? And you hated him?"

"I am, and I don't hate him. I'm just angry with him."

"Were you drunk?"

"No, I was a little tipsy, but I was not drunk. I could have stopped him."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I won't read too much into it. I know ex's hook up all the time. But I'm not going to lie, I wish you would call this divorce off. I still think you two are meant for each other."

Brenda smiled. "I know. I'm not holding it against you." They laugh.

"With that being said, I'm going to support you, in whatever you decide."

"I know that too and I appreciate that."

"But….what does all this mean?"

"Nothing. It was one night. I don't want to get back with Sonny." Brenda ran her fingers through her hair. "I made a mistake. And I'm scared, because I don't want him to try and stall the divorce again, thinking I really want to be with him. I just hope I didn't mess up."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"I don't want to, but I need to. I have to see where his head is at."

"So, when are you going to talk to him?"

"As soon as we are done here."

Robin had a concerned look on her face. "Good luck. I know how Sonny can be."

"Yeah, and I gave him all the encouragement he needs, not like he needs any…"

Sonny was in his office, at the restaurant, when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Kate walked in. "Hello, Sonny."

Sonny stood up, and walked around the desk. "This is a surprise."

"I just came by to see how you were, I haven't seen you since the night of the party."

"I'm sorry, I've been busy. You know how it is."

"I do. I was wondering if...you...would like to have dinner with me tonight? If you aren't busy."

He laughed. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, Sonny, I'm asking you out. I realize I wasn't the best date on New Year's, and I want to make it up to you."

"Yeah, you were M.I.A. most of the night."

"I apologize. I really do. Dinner?"

"I'm not going to make you beg." He smiled. "I accept, Ms. Howard."

She smiled. "I'd never beg. Seven?"

"That works." *knock at the door* Sonny walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Hey...Sonny, do you have a minute?"

He turned and looked over at Kate. She looked at Brenda, then back at Sonny. "I was just about to leave, I have a meeting to get to."

Kate grabbed her purse off of Sonny's desk. "Well, I see you later. Nice seeing you , Brenda."

"You too." She leaves.

Brenda waited till the restaurant door closed before speaking. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Come in, you didn't interrupt." Brenda walked into his office. Sonny shut the door. He walked over to the front of the desk, and sat down on top. He looked her over. "You look good."

Brenda shook her head.

Sonny flashed his dimples. "What?"

"Stop flirting."

"I'm not flirting, I'm just stating the obvious."

"That was Kate….who just left right? You know….your ex fiancé`?"

"Yeah, but my wife is standing right here."

Brenda laughed. "You are too much. Look, I came by because I needed to talk to you...about what happened the other night."

"What about it?"

"Sonny, we made love."

"So, you want to do again?"

Brenda grinned. "Stop it, I'm serious."

"Me too."

Brenda sighed. "I just wanted to let you know, that it was a mistake, and please don't read too much into it."

Sonny smiled and grinned. He walked around the desk, and sat down. "Well…..I was thinking, since we had such a good time, we should call this divorce off."

Brenda's eyes got wider. "Sonny…..we agreed."

"We did, but that was before we made love. Now, I know you want me."

"Son-."

He interrupts. "I'm kidding Brenda."

Her eyes looked into his. "You are?"

"I am."

She sighed. "I am so glad…..It's good to know we are on the same page."

"We are."

She smiled. "Good." *silence* "I take it you are seeing Kate now?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course not. Sonny, I think it is good you are moving on. We are over, and life goes on."

Sonny leaned back in his chair. "You seeing LA law?"

"No, and his name is Charles."

"Oh, so now it's ok for me to call him Charles? Before it was Mr. Smith, I guess we ARE progressing."

"Just don't call him names. And for the record, we are just friends."

Sonny stared into her eyes. "I don't know, you're spending Christmas with his family, going to New Year's Eve parties together…..."

"A man and woman can be friends Sonny."

He sat up. "Not when they look as good as you."

"Ok Sonny, there you go again."

"What? It's the truth." *silence* Brenda felt his eyes on her, she looked away.

"Well, I guess I'll get going."

"Stay and have lunch with me...as friends."

She shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Brenda, I know our romantic relationship is over, and I have accepted it. But we can try and rebuild our friendship. No harm in that right?"

"We have never been friends."

"Well, maybe we can work on becoming friends. Come on."

Brenda sighed. "Sonny…"

"Brenda." He smiled. "Come on, it's just lunch."

"Ok, just lunch….."

**Part 2**

Brenda and Sonny sat at the candlelit table. "Sonny, why do we have candles and music? I thought we were trying to work on a friendship."

"We are." He sipped his wine.

"Do you use this type of setup when you have lunch with….let's see…Jason?"

"I don't have lunch with Jason. And let's not worry about what I do with other people, just enjoy the food."

Brenda took a bite. Sonny looked over at her. "So do you like it?"

"I do. It's really good." *silence*

Sonny looked across the table at Brenda. "We should've had more of these, while we were married."

Brenda looked up. "What…..lunches?"

"Alone time."

"We were alone. We were just fighting most of the time."

"Yeah….As much as I hate to admit it, I guess you were right, everything went downhill after the honeymoon."

Brenda laughed. "Do you realize how weird that sounds?"

Sonny smiled. "Yeah."

Brenda decided to change the subject. "Enough about our failed marriage. I have a question, how in the world did you end up at my door, on New Year's Eve?"

"I drove."

Brenda threw a piece of bread at him. He caught it, and bit into it. "Don't play with your food."

She laughed. "I'm serious Sonny. Were you stalking me?"

"Nope."

"But you came minutes after Charles left. You saw him leave didn't you?"

"Maybe."

Brenda grinned. "You did."

"You didn't have fun?"

"We shouldn't have done it."

"Why? I told you no laws would be broken. Have the police contacted you?"

"Sonny, we are going through a divorce."

"Not my doing. And I think we should do it again."

"I vote no."

He grinned. At that moment a slower song came on. Sonny stood up, and reached for her hand.

She looked up at him. "I said I would eat, I didn't say I would dance."

"Please….We haven't danced since our honeymoon."

She looked into his eyes. "Not my doing." He held his hand out, waiting for hers. She placed hers into his, and he guided her to her feet.

_Cannot touch_

_Cannot hold_

_Cannot be together_

_Cannot love_

_Cannot kiss_

_Cannot have each other_

Sonny looked down at her, as the music continued to play. Brenda looked up at him, then away.

_How do I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

Sonny never took his eyes off of her. "I guess we chose to dance to the wrong song."

_How does one walk away?_

_From all of the memories_

_How do I not miss you, when you are gone?_

Sonny stopped dancing, as the tears started to trickle down her cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away. Brenda jerked her head away.

He kept staring at her. "Brenda, it doesn't have to be over."

_Must be brave and we must go on_

_Must not say what we've known all along_

_How can I not love you?_

Brenda wiped her face. "Cut the music off."

Sonny went briefly to the back, then returned.

"Thank you."

Sonny walked over to her. "We can end this whole thing."

Brenda looked up at him. "I don't want to get back with you."

"Why were you crying?"

"Because…..I don't know. But I do not want to get back with you, I know that. I don't even know why I'm here. And I have no idea what we are doing. The candlelight….this whole setup. And I feel stupid, because this is just what you do. You are good at getting the girl, but you just aren't good at keeping her."

"Brenda, I'm not trying to get a girl. I'm trying to get you. I'm not playing games."

"I don't think you are doing it on purpose, it's just who you are. I'm sure before I got here, you were wooing Kate. Am I right?"

Sonny just stared at her.

"I know I'm right. I should just leave.

"Brenda, if you say the word, everything will cease."

"No Sonny, you need to move on. Just no more late night visits ok?"

"I can't promise."

"Well, I can promise I won't let you in."

He smiled. "Are you ok now?"

"I will be." *silence* "Well, I guess I better go. For real this time." She grabbed her jacket and left...

Brenda was watching TV, when her doorbell rung. She got up and answered it. "Charles! Hi, were we supposed to...get together?"

"No. I was on the way home, and I saw your car. Are you busy?"

"Of course not. Come in."

He followed her in, and over to the couch. "What are you doing for dinner?"

"I didn't have any plans."

"I heard about this really good restaurant, and I wanted to know, if you'd like to go with me?"

"Ok."

Charles' eyes lit up. "Just ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "Ok."

Charles stands. "I'll be back around …..7:30?"

"Ok."

Charles grinned. "Ok." She walked him to the door. He leaves…..

**Part 3**

"Thanks for the invite."

"You're welcome."

Sonny drunk some of his wine.

Kate sighed. "Sonny, I have to ask you something?"

"Ok, ask."

"The night of the party, I noticed you didn't go into your house, you got into your car and left."

"I had some business to take care of." He lied. He figured it was better to tell her a lie, than to hurt her feelings.

"Oh." Kate didn't believe him, but he was free to do whatever he wanted, they were just casually seeing each other. She wasn't even sure, if you could call what they were doing seeing. He hadn't laid a hand on her.

Sonny looked over and saw her playing with her food. "What….you don't like it?"

Kate just stared at the plate.

"Kate!"

She jumped and looked up. "What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. You know….no I'm not. Sonny, what is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we dating? Or are we just killing time?"

Sonny smiled. "I was under the impression that this was a date."

"Are you sure you're ready to date? You aren't even divorced yet."

"Brenda and I have been separated for almost six months."

"Are you done with her?"

"She's done with me."

"So, if she wanted you back, you would be with her?"

Sonny sat his fork down. "She wanted the divorce I didn't. She has made it crystal clear that she wants me to move on. To answer your question, If she wanted to reconcile, I wouldn't be against it, but she does not. She has moved on with her life."

Kate looked into his eyes. "Sonny, I will not be used."

"Who said I was using you?"

"I'm just laying it out there."

"Consider it laid. Now, may I have some of your chicken?" He flashed a smile, that almost melted her heart. She cut a piece and fed him some. As Sonny was taking a bite, he looked up, and saw Brenda and her lawyer walking in…..and she saw it all.

Charles spotted Sonny as soon as they walked in, and he looked down at Brenda. "You want to leave?"

"No. Port Charles is a small town, we are bound to run into each other."

The waitress seated them on the other side of the restaurant. Brenda is facing Sonny's table, and Charles is facing her. "Would you like to switch seats?"

Brenda grinned. "No, I'm fine."

The waitress came over and handed them a wine list. Brenda asked Charles to choose. He obliges. Minutes later the waitress returns with their wine. They order their food, then make small talk.

Sonny is trying not to look at Brenda, but she is right there. All he has to do is look up, and he is looking up into her face. Kate didn't see them enter.

"Kate, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Brenda just walked in, with her lawyer buddy. They are seated across the room…behind you."

Kate didn't flinch. "Ok. Thanks for telling me. Now, do you want dessert?"

Sonny laughed. "Of course, no meal is complete without it." Sonny would have ordered another entrée, if it meant he could stay in that restaurant longer.

After ordering their dessert, Kate excused herself.

Sonny took out his phone.

Brenda and Charles are eating and talking, when Brenda's phone goes off. She reached down, and put it on vibrate. It started going off again. Charles looked over at her. "You can answer it, I don't care. No rules apply."

She laughed. "It's just an email or something."

"Check it."

"It's rude."

"Brenda, we are passed all of that. I promise you, I don't care. The date rules do not apply. I tell you what, I'll take this opportunity to go to the washroom, so you can check your phone." Before she could stop him, he got up and left.

Brenda shook her head, and pulled out her phone. She had a couple of texts from Sonny. She opened it. _"You look beautiful. I miss you."_

Brenda looked up and into his eyes. She quickly looked away. She didn't understand why he wouldn't just let it be. She didn't want him sending her any texts, or stopping by, she just wanted to be done. He should have done some of the things he's trying to do now, while they were married. She did still care for him, but she couldn't let herself forget how he treated her. He didn't deserve her, not after that.

"Is everything ok?" Brenda looked up and saw Charles standing there.

"Yes, it's fine. Just a business matter, nothing serious."

He sat down.

"Hello Brenda."

Brenda looked to her left and saw Kate. "Kate…..Hi."

"I saw you over here, I didn't want to be rude and not say hello."

Brenda smiled. She didn't know what else to say, they had hardly said two words to each other, when she lived with Sonny. Charles spoke up. "Hi, I'm Charles, Brenda's la-."

Brenda interrupted. "My friend. You are more than my lawyer, you are my friend."

Kate looked at Charles and smiled. "Hello." She looked back over at Brenda. "I don't want to take up too much of your time, just wanted to say hello. And nice meeting you. Enjoy your dinner."

"Bye." Kate walked away.

Charles looked over his shoulder, and back at Brenda. "That was strange."

Brenda grinned. "Tell me about it. My soon to be ex-husband's date, comes over to say hello. And I don't even know why. We hardly said two words to each other, while I was married to him."

"Maybe she was trying to be nice."

"Or trying to rub it in."

"Rub what in? I thought you were over Sonny."

"I am, but….never mind, women just do things like that. Just trust me. Let's just change the subject, PLEASE."

"Works for me." Brenda and Charles make small talk. A little while later, Brenda sees Kate and Sonny leaving. She actually felt much more relaxed after they left, and only then, did she realize how good the food was….

A couple of hours later, Brenda was back at home. She had taken a shower, and was on the couch watching TV, when her phone started going off. She looked down at it, there was a new message. She opened it. _"I'm on my way up."_

She replied. _"Go home."_

Her phone went off again. _"Open the door."_

She replied. _"No."_

Seconds later she heard her doorbell. She tried to ignore it, but he kept ringing it. She walked over to the door, and was just about to unlock it, but she quickly pulled her hand back. Everything that he had done to her, flashed through her mind like a slide show. If she opened that door, it would be like saying it was ok. And it wasn't ok. The other night was a mistake, one that she would never let happen again. She walked over and cut the TV off, and headed upstairs…..

*How can I not Love you? Lyrics by: Edwards/Fenton/Kraft 


	9. Why don't you?

**As the Leaves Change…"Why don't you?"**

Brenda threw the envelope on her coffee table. "Well, that….is…..that. I guess I am officially divorced."

Charles had a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?"

Brenda leaned back on the sofa. "I'm fine."

"You don't regret it, do you?"

"I'm just a little sad...well I'm really sad to be honest. I didn't think it would end like this. I honestly thought it was forever." *silence* "But no, I don't regret it. I couldn't stay married to a person, that didn't respect me, or treat me as their partner."

"So, what now?"

"Life continues."

He smiled. "Yes, it does."

"Charles, thank you, for everything. You have been great."

"It's my job."

"I'm not just talking about you as my lawyer, but you as my friend. You have

really been great."

Charles smiled. "This isn't goodbye is it?"

"Of course not. I just wanted to thank you, that's all."

"You are welcome."

She looked over at him and smiled.

"What?"

"Charles, when was the last time you went on a date?"

"It's been awhile."

"You should let me set you up."

"Brenda, I don't know..."

"Come on, you've been spending so much time with me, and I feel guilty, because your love life has suffered."

Charles laughed. "You are giving yourself too much credit, I didn't date a lot before you."

"Well, it's time we change that."

"I'm sorry, but I don't like to be set up. And plus, I feel like I'll meet her, when I'm supposed to."

"Maybe you have already. Are you interested in anyone?"

"Yeah, there is someone."

Brenda's eyes got wide. "Have you told her?"

"No."

"So…why haven't you made your move?"

"I don't think she's interested in anyone at this point."

"You should tell her. I mean your good looking, smart, successful, fun, what's not to like?"

"Trust me, it's not the right time."

"You don't know that. Maybe you should tell her, and let her decide."

"Maybe I should."

"In the mean time, we should go and grab, some of that famous coffee from Kelly's."

Charles stood up. "Let's go..."

Brenda and Charles are at Kelly's, drinking their coffee and talking, when Sonny walked in with Kate. Charles looked over at them, then back at Brenda.

"If it bothers you, we can leave."

"No, I'm fine. It's just kind of awkward seeing him, you know….the day the divorce is final."

"Brenda, we can leave."

"No, I'm fine..."

Sonny paid for his and Kate's coffee, he then walked over to the table, where she was sitting and sat down.

He handed Kate her coffee. "Thanks." Kate looked over at Brenda, then back at Sonny, following his eyes. "Ok, Sonny, at least pretend it doesn't bother you."

Sonny didn't respond.

She stood up. "Bye Sonny."

He looked up at her. "Where are you going?"

"Where I'm wanted..." She grabbed her coffee and left.

Sonny looked back over at Brenda, he got up and walked over. "Hello Brenda."

She looked up. "Sonny."

"Do you have a minute?"

She looked at Charles. "Not really, I'm in the middle of something."

"It won't take long."

Brenda sighed. "I don't feel like arguing with you."

"I don't want to argue, I just want to talk."

"Ok…I don't know why I'm agreeing." She looked across the table. "Charles will you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, I'll walk down to the docks."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Charles got up and left. Sonny sat down. "Why are you and LA Law still hanging out? Our divorce is final, no need for that anymore."

"Sonny, that is none of your business, just like it isn't any of mine, why you spend so much time with your ex fiancée."

"Are you two seeing each other now?"

Brenda sighed. "None of your business."

"I take that as a no."

"You can take it however you want to."

"It's the truth, I know it, I can feel it. We may be divorced, but you still have the Jones for me."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "You are so full of it."

"No, I'm not."

"And who do you have the Jones for? I'll answer that, any and everybody."

He shook his head. "No, just you."

"I doubt that. Aren't you seeing Kate?"

"We aren't serious."

"Well, I'm seeing Charles, and we are serious."

Sonny leaned back in his chair…..staring at her. "Liar."

"Believe what you want, but I am no longer pining away after you." Brenda stood up. "This conversation was pointless, and I knew it would be. Bye, Sonny."

"Wait don't leave, I want to finish talking."

"You can…..just not to me." And she walked out the door.

Sonny shook his head and laughed. He didn't believe for a minute she was seeing Charles...

Brenda walked down the steps, and spotted Charles looking out at the water.

"If you jump, I'll have to jump in and save you."

He turned. "How did your talk go?"

"The same...lately all my conversations with Sonny are the same."

"Is he still trying to get you back?"

"Sonny is more interested in the chase. If I went back, he

wouldn't know what to do with me."

Charles looked down at her. "How could anybody, not know what to do with you?"

Brenda barely heard what Charles said, because she spotted Sonny staring at them. She grabbed Charles' hand, staring into his eyes, and stood on her tip toes...and kissed him. Charles was shocked, but he didn't dare move. Brenda opened her eyes, and saw that Sonny was gone. She pulled away.

"He's gone."

Charles looked confused. "Who's gone?"

"Sonny, he was watching us. See, I told him we were seeing each other. Didn't want him to think, I was still in love with him."

"Are you?"

"A part of me will always care for him. In love? I don't think so. How can I love someone, who treated me the way he did." She smiled. "But Charles, why didn't you push me away?"

"Push you away?"

"Yeah, I just kissed you!"

He grinned. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a man, who has not had a date in a long time….remember?"

She laughed. "I forgot. Well just to let you know, you are a great kisser."

He bowed. "Glad I could be of help."

She laughed. "Come on, let's go, it's getting cold."

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him up the stairs...

**Part 2**

The next few weeks flew by. It was already April, and Port Charles was getting ready for its First Annual Charity Ball. All of Port Charles would be there, and all the proceeds would be going to charity.

Charles and Brenda pulled up to the banquet hall. Their doors were opened, valet took the car, and they entered hand in hand.

Brenda spotted Robin, and walked over to her and Patrick.

"Patrick...Robin...hello." Robin turned.

They hug. "Hey, Brenda...Charles."

Charles and Patrick shook hands, and immediately picked up where they last left off.

Brenda and Robin walked off. Brenda hooked her arm, around Robin's. "I don't see any blood, so I'm assuming everyone's been on their best behavior."

"So far so good. This is for some great causes, I'm hoping everyone remembers that."

"Me too."

"I actually spoke briefly with Carly."

Brenda grinned. "How brief was it?"

"I said hello."

Brenda laughed...

The Charity ball was extremely crowded, Sonny didn't know if Brenda was there or not. He was hoping she was. He didn't bring a date, he came alone. He grabbed a glass of champagne, and took a sip. "Hello Sonny."

He turned. "Kate...Hello. Haven't seen you in awhile."

"I've been out of town, on business. Just got back in yesterday."

Sonny looked her over. "Good to see you. You look good."

"So do you." *silence*

"Kate, I didn't mean to make you feel, like I wasn't interested. It was just awkward, seeing my ex-wife, the day our divorce was final."

"It wasn't your fault. It's normal to have mixed emotions. So, have you spoken with her?"

"No, in fact, I haven't seen her since that day in Kelly's."

"Oh." *silence* "Well you know where I live, and you have my number."

She didn't say the words, but she was letting him know, she was still interested. Sonny smiled. "Ok." Kate turned and disappeared into the crowd...

Brenda was talking to Charles and Patrick, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Dante.

She smiled and hugged him. "Hello." She looked him over. "Look at you! Don't you look nice!"

He smiled. "I wanted to wear jeans, but Lulu insisted."

"Glad she did."

"So, I heard, I can't call you step mom anymore."

Brenda laughed. "Very funny, and you never were allowed to call me step mom. And yes, the divorced was finalized weeks ago."

"I can't say that I'm sorry. I know you cared about him, but his lifestyle is too dangerous."

"Believe it or not, his lifestyle wasn't the problem, he was."

Dante laughed...

Lulu spotted Dante talking to Brenda. Maxie walked up. "So, where is your better half?"

"He's over there...talking to Brenda."

"That man eating b*tch? And why aren't you over there?"

"I'm trying to trust him."

"It's her you can't trust. Look Lulu, it wasn't that long ago, when he was having dreams about her...or don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"You can go over there…or I will."

Lulu downed her drink, and handed the glass to Maxie. She headed in their direction. Maxie glared over there, looking down at Brenda's feet. "I wonder

where she got those shoes?"

"Well nice talking to you."

"You too Dante." They hug.

"Get you hands off of him."

Brenda pulled away from Dante, and he turned to see Lulu standing there. He held up his hand. "Wait a minute Lulu."

"No, you wait a minute Dante. I do not want you hugging the woman, you thought you were in love with."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Dante is not in love with me."

Lulu glared at her. "I'm not talking to you."

"But I'm talking to you! You have a really nice guy, but if you keep acting crazy, you won't have him for long."

"Is that a threat?"

Brenda shook her head and laughed. "I don't want Dante."

"I think you do. Father and Son seems right up your alley."

Dante tried to get her to shut up. "Lulu! Please stop."

"No, I'm sick of her. She has to have the attention of every man."

Brenda glared at her. "Not every man, just yours."

"You bitch."

"No Lulu, you are the bitch, and why Dante puts up with it, I'll never know. One of these days, he's going to get tired, and leave you. And trust that it won't be for me, but if you keep this up..." She looked over at Dante. "It might be. Bye Dante." Brenda walked off, leaving them standing there...

Charles notices the change in Brenda. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"Ok, I'll take your word for it." He bowed. "Would you liked to dance my dear?"

She giggled. "But of course."

He pulled her onto the dance floor.

He looked down at her, as they swayed to the music. "Did I tell you how nice you look?"

Brenda grinned. "Yes you did."

"Well, I'll tell you again. You look...beautiful."

"Thank you, and you look sooo freaking handsome."

They both laugh and continue to dance.

They danced for a couple of songs, then Charles walked back over to the table, and started chatting it up with one of his colleagues, while Brenda was off mingling.

Brenda made her away around the room, talking to a lot of people a long the way. She was making her way back over to her table, when she ran into Sonny.

"Well if it isn't the former Mrs. Corinthos."

Brenda looked around. "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course….who else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know, Carly. Oh but wait, you two are still married aren't you? At least you still act like it."

"No we don't."

"Probably not now. She wouldn't be interested anymore, would she?"

"Stop talking about Carly. I don't want to talk about her. How have you been?"

"I'm fine."

He looked her over. "Perfection."

She shook her head. "Some things never change."

Sonny grinned. "Did you come alone?"

"No...I came with Charles."

"I guess you two are serious."

Brenda sighed. "Look Sonny, I lied. We are just really good friends."

"I know."

"Even after the kiss on the docks?"

"I know what you were doing. You just wanted me to leave you alone."

"Yeah, I did."

He smiled. "All you had to do was ask. You didn't have to suffer, through that horrible kiss."

"Who said it was horrible?"

"You didn't have to."

Brenda laughed. "You are too much. Well ok, Sonny, it's been nice talking to you." Brenda was just about to walk away, when he grabbed her arm.

"Whoa...don't rush off. Dance with me."

"No."

"Come on. Just one dance. I'm not proposing."

"If you were, I'd definitely say no." He laughed. She pulled him by the hand. "Come on."

Sonny flashed his dimples, as she lead him to the dance floor. Once they reached it, Brenda turned. "Not to close."

Sonny put up his fingers. "Scouts honor."

"Who taught you that? Morgan? Because I know you were never in the boy scouts. And please don't tell me, you were the leader of his troop."

Sonny grinned.

She laughed. "I forgot, they don't make camouflage suits."

He laughed, and grabbed her hand, and pulled it to his chest, as they danced.

"I thought I said not too close."

He smiled. "Brenda, relax, I can't do anything to you on this dance floor, I'M not even that clever."

"I don't know, you do have a lot of children."

"I didn't get them on a dance floor."

Brenda laughed.

"Look at the happy divorced couple."

They stopped dancing, and Brenda turned to see Carly standing there.

Brenda glared at her. "I always knew you were part dog."

Carly stopped smiling. "What?"

"You must have used your canine senses..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. I understand, too much peroxide." She turned to Sonny. "Thanks for the dance, it was fun." She walked away.

Sonny looked at Carly. "Why are you here?"

"I just came over to say hello. I guess, the recent ex Mrs. Corinthos didn't like it."

"Can you blame her?"

"I'm happy she left. You shouldn't be dancing with her."

"It's not any of your business, who I dance with."

"Yes it is. You are the father of my children."

"Right, I am, but I am not your husband. From this point on, stay out of my personal life."

"If my children are going to be around, then it is my business."

"No, Carly it's not. I have always been good to our children, and you know it. You just want to run my life, and YOU use our children as an excuse to do that. I am asking you nicely. I don't want to have to use my connections…" He glared at her. "…..at family court."

Carly was shocked. "What?"

Sonny flashed a smile, but his eyes were cold. "Nothing, just respect my personal space, and we won't have any problems. Enjoy the rest of the party." He walked away, leaving her standing there, with tears in her eyes...

Brenda walked up to Charles, who was talking to a pretty red head. He turned. "Hey, I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"I got held up."

"I'd like you to meet Karen. Karen this is Brenda."

Brenda smiled. "Hello."

Karen smiled. "Hello. Well….I have early

morning, nice seeing you. And nice meeting you Brenda."

"You too." She leaves.

Brenda waited till she was out of earshot. "She's pretty."

Charles looked down at a smiling Brenda. "Yeah."

"And I noticed she isn't wearing a ring."

"Because she isn't married."

"Boyfriend?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Charles, you have to find these things out."

"I'm not interested in her."

"Why? You don't like red heads?"

"I'm not concerned with hair color."

"Then what is it?"

"Just not interested."

"Ok, but you are much to handsome, to not be involved with somebody. Maybe I'm

taking up too much of your time?"

"Of course not. I love spending time with you."

She grinned. "Good, because I like spending time with you too..."

**Part 3**

Brenda and Charles have left the party. They are just pulling into the parking lot of her building. He got out, walked around, and opened her door. She put her hand into his, and exited the vehicle. They walk hand in hand. "I really like your new car."

"Thanks, I decided it was time for a change." They enter the building, and walk up to the elevator. He punched the button.

"Charles, do you mind if I ask you a question? And please don't get offended."

"What?"

"You know you can tell me anything…right?"

"Yes."

"You know…I'd never judge you."

"Brenda, stop beating around the bush, spit it out."

The doors to the elevator open, and they get on. Brenda looked up at him. "I don't know how to ask. But…Are you gay?"

Charles laughed. "No."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He smiled, and grabbed her hand as the doors to the elevator opened. He walked her to her door. He took her keys, and opened it, then handed them back to her.

"Are you mad at me?"

He laughed. "No. I know, you are just curious as to why I am not seeing anyone."

"Charles, you are really, really good looking, and on top of that, you have a great personality...and on top of that you are smart." She grinned. "I should actually keep you for myself."

Charles looked down at her. "Why don't you?"

Brenda laughed, and playfully hit him, but he was not laughing. She looked up at him, the smile slowly leaving her face. "Wait…are you serious?"

He didn't answer, he just grabbed her hand, caressed it, and stared into her eyes.

"You…..are….."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I'm just a little shocked. I need a minute. I…never…knew you were interested…in me."

He smiled. "Brenda, you are really, really, no really good looking. You're smart, successful, funny, what's not to be interested in?"

They laugh. Eventually the smile left his face, and he looked into her eyes.

"Brenda, I'm just going to put it out there. I want to be more than your friend. I would like to date you. Let me show you, how a man is supposed to love a woman." He moved closer. She stepped back, but he pulled her to him. He leaned down, and kissed each cheek. He looked into her eyes. Then leaned in again, and kissed each eyelid. "I want to erase every tear you have ever cried." He placed his hand at the small of her back. Brenda's heart was beating so fast. He pulled her to him, leaned down, and pressed his lips against hers…. softly. He slowly moved them against hers, kissing her top, then bottom lip. She was shocked at first, but eventually she let herself get lost in his kisses. She parted her lips, inviting him in. He flicked his tongue against hers, as the kiss grew in intensity. She threw her arms around his neck, holding him...there...

The elevator door opened, and Sonny exited. He was just about to head around the corner, when he saw her...he stood there for a couple of seconds, before turning and leaving...

Charles pulled away. Brenda looked up...confused. "I think we should stop."

"I don't think I want to."

"Me either, but it's the right thing to do. I don't want to make love to you tonight, and have you regret it in the morning. I don't want one night with you. Sleep on this...sleep on us." He grabbed her and kissed her again. "Goodnight."

He turned and left. She walked into her apt, closed the door, and slid down its length. She giggled. "Wow..."

It's the next morning, and Sonny is in the bed, staring at the ceiling. The other side of the bed moved, and he looked over. Kate smiled. "Morning..."


	10. Stay

**As the Leaves Change…."Stay"**

Brenda rushed out of her bathroom, dripping wet, and ran over to answer her ringing cell phone. "Hello."

Robin heard an out of breath Brenda. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Robin, I was just getting out of the shower, when I heard the phone. So, what's going on?"

"Well, I have some free time, and I wanted to know if you would like to spend a couple of hours together, shopping, maybe lunch?"

"Of course! How in the world did you manage that?"

"I've been working so much, I decided to take some time off. Patrick is handling things."

"Well, isn't he a nice husband. Where would you like to meet, and when?

"How soon can you get dressed?"

"I can be ready in an hour."

"Ok, meet me downtown, by the fountain."

"Ok. See you then. Bye." Brenda was just about to go back into the bathroom, when her phone rung again. She sighed, turned around, and picked it up. She smiled when she saw the name. (Charles)

"Hello."

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, how about you?"

"I did. About last night..."

Brenda's heart started beating fast. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Oh no. I said what I meant. Brenda, I want to see you, on a more intimate level. How do you feel about that, I mean…..after sleeping on it?"

"Charles, I didn't need to sleep on it."

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Having dinner with you."

Charles laughed. "Yes, you are. See you at seven?"

"Ok."

"I'll talk to you later. And have a good day."

"You too, bye." Brenda disconnected the call, and yelled. "Owww!" And sprinted to the bathroom….

Brenda and Robin looked through the clothes. "So, let me get this straight, he just told you all of this last night?"

"Yes. Just out of the blue."

"Wow…but I like Charles."

"I do too, I just never knew, he felt that way."

"Brenda, how do you feel about it? Be honest."

"I'm excited. It's time to move on."

"Do you like him? I mean like that."

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm still trying to process it. He just told me last night. I do think he's incredibly good looking. "

Robin laughed. "Even a blind person could see that. Would you have slept with him, if he didn't stop you?"

Brenda grinned. "Probably."

Robin stopped looking through the clothes. "Brenda?"

"What? It's been a long time. And you just admitted, he is good looking."

"Yes he is. I have to ask you a question."

Brenda looked up at Robin. "Ask."

"Are you using him to get over Sonny?"

"No, trust me, Sonny helped me with that."

Robin laughed. "So, where is he taking you?"

"All I know is, we are going to dinner."

"You seem genuinely excited." Brenda smiled. "I am." She giggled. "I haven't been on a date in a long time. I think my honeymoon was the last time."

Robin laughed…

Sonny walked around his desk, and sat down. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Kate Howard."

"Hey."

Kate smiled, as soon as she heard his voice. "Hello."

"You sound like you're in a good mood.'

"Thanks to you, I am."

He smiled. "And thanks to you, so am I."

She removed her glasses. "Glad I could be of help."

"I called to see if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course. Where?"

"Here, I'm going to throw something together."

"Yeah, right. I have never known you to throw anything together. Should I wear an evening gown?"

He laughed. "No, just wear whatever."

"Ok. What time?"

"Around seven."

"Ok. Bye, Sonny."

"Goodbye Miss Howard…."

Brenda looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She decided on a black pants suit, with a red corset top underneath, which made it really flirty and sexy. She loosely curled her hair, and wore a dark red lip. (Maybe, I should have worn a dress) *doorbell* She looked at the time. (He's early.) She grabbed her clutch and headed downstairs. She looked out the peephole, rolled her eyes, and opened the door. "Jason, what do you want?"

Jason looked her over. "Where are you going?"

"Away. What do you want?"

"I haven't seen you in awhile, thought I'd come by, to see if you made my life, and moved."

"Oooh, I see you still have that sense of humor."

Jason grinned. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"No, I'm getting ready to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"On a date."

"Who would want to take you on a date?"

"None of your business. And you should try it sometime. And where exactly, is that exciting girlfriend of yours?"

"She's working, something you have never done."

"I've worked."

"Taking pictures?"

"I got paid."

Brenda looked over Jason's shoulder, and saw Charles approaching. "Charles, hello."

"Hey." He nodded at Jason.

Jason did the same to him. "Bye Brenda."

"Bye." Jason left.

Charles grinned. "Were you waiting in the hall for me?"

"No, I got an unexpected visitor."

"It happens. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Brenda's clutch was still in her hand, so she closed and locked the door, then they left…

Sonny opened the door for Kate, and burst into laughter. "You wore an evening gown?"

She smiled. "You don't like it?"

"Yeah, you look nice. Come in." Kate walked pass him. He closed the door. "I guess I should have worn a tux."

Kate laughed. "No, you are fine." She looked at the room. "It's beautiful."

There were candles on the table, and flowers. "We could have done the restaurant thing, but I prefer the privacy of my own home."

Kate smiled. "No complaints from me." Sonny walked over and pulled the champagne bottle out of the ice, and poured her a glass. He walked back over and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"Shall we?"

"Of course." They walked over to the table, and he pulled her chair out. She sat down. He walked around and sat across from her. Kate looked across the table at him. "I was really looking forward to tonight."

"Me too…."

Brenda looked across the table at Charles. "I always liked this restaurant, it's been awhile since I've been here."

"This is my first time eating here, but I heard the food was really good."

"It is, I think it's the best in the city."

"Well, glad you like it. I guess I made the correct choice."

She smiled. "Yes, you did."

Charles noticed, how uncomfortable Brenda seemed to be. "Brenda, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, of course not."

"Brenda, don't lie, be honest."

Brenda sighed. "I know we've been out a million times, but this time it's different. This is a real date. I'm just still trying to get use to the idea."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because if not, we go on as we have."

"Yes, I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Ok."

Brenda and Charles finished eating, and left the restaurant. They are in Charles' car. Charles looked over at Brenda. "Dinner was good, but I think we need to go and have some real fun."

Brenda smiled. "Cool."

Charles and Brenda ended up at a local bar. Brenda looked down at her suit. "I think I'm overdressed."

Charles grabbed her hand. "You're fine."

They walk in, and all eyes are on them. Charles in his nice suit, and Brenda in hers. They really looked out of place. Charles grabbed a couple of beers, and got them a pool table. Brenda tossed her jacket on the chair, revealing her read corset top. Charles smiled. "Nice."

Brenda did a three sixty. "You like?"

"I love."

She giggled. He loosened his tie, and threw his jacket on top of hers. "So, what are we playing for?"

"Fun."

He shook his head, and flashed a smile that almost made Brenda's knees buckle. "Works for me."

Brenda walked over and smacked him on his butt, which caught him off guard. "Rack em up."

Charles laughed.

They played a couple of games of pool. They didn't care, or knew who won. They were just enjoying each other's company.

Brenda and Charles are done playing pool, they are sitting at a table in the corner. The smoke fills the bar. Brenda took her hair and put it up in a bun. She caught Charles staring. "What?

"You are a very beautiful woman."

"And you are a very handsome man, you are almost as pretty as I am." She grinned. "I said….almost."

He smiled, and took a sip out of his beer. "You think you'll ever marry again?"

"I don't know. In my heart, I would hope so. I want a family one day."

He looked out onto the dance floor. "Me too."

"Charles, tell me about your fiancée', that's if you feel like talking about her." Brenda noticed a change in him. "You don't have to….if you don't want to."

"No, I don't mind. I just don't talk about it that often. Well, actually I haven't in awhile." Charles smiled. "She was a really good person. She was so giving and adventurous. She had a heart of gold, and there was a time when I didn't treat her right. I will admit I was a player. Well, she found out, and broke up with me. And I was devastated. Spent a lot of time trying to get her back. I finally did, and everything was great. I ended up asking her to marry me. The church was booked, the flowers ordered. She died two weeks before the wedding, in a car accident. It was and is the worst day of my life."

Brenda grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Charles drunk the rest of his beer. "Let's dance."

"Ok." He stood up, and grabbed her hand, and they headed to the dance floor.

He pulled her close, as Justin Timberlake's "Until the End of Time," was heard throughout the bar.

_Woke up this morning_

_Heard the TV sayin somethin_

_About the disaster in the world and_

_It made me wonder where I'm going_

_There's so much darkness in the world_

_But I see beauty left in you girl_

_And what you give me let's me know_

_That I'll be alright_

Charles held her close as the song continued to play. Brenda was so close she could smell his cologne, and it smelled so good. She was seeing a different side to him. She had always pictured him as the good guy, and she still saw him as that. But she was realizing just how alluring he was too.

_Cause if your love was all I had_

_In this life_

_Well that would be enough_

_Until the end of time_

_So rest your weary heart_

_And relax your mind_

_Cause I'm gonna love you girl_

_Until the end of time_

They danced to this song and a couple of others, and they didn't leave till after one.

Charles and Brenda are in his car, on the way to her place. Brenda felt so strange. She was starting to realize, just how much she liked him, and she didn't know how to handle it. She didn't think she could be interested, in someone this soon. It was so unexpected. Charles noticed how quiet she had gotten, he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Are you ok?"

"Of course…..I'm….fine."

He pulled up in the parking lot of her apt building. He turned the car off, and looked over at her. "What's wrong, and don't tell me it's nothing."

"I don't feel comfortable talking to you about it."

"Is it about me?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Well, if there is anything you have to say, just say it."

"It's something you discuss with your girlfriend."

"Brenda, this isn't your typical first date. We have been spending a lot of time together, you should be able to talk to me….about anything."

"Ok. I like you."

"But-"

"But nothing, I like you."

"But, you don't want to see me?"

"No, I do want to see you. I just like you more than I ever knew."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all."

Charles grinned. "I already knew that." He got out of the car. Brenda giggled. He walked around, and opened her door. She exited.

They are on the elevator, headed up to penthouse level. Charles pulled her hand up to his mouth, and kissed it. The door opens, they exit. They walk hand in hand to her door. He took her keys, and opened the door, handing them back to her. Brenda looked up into his eyes. "Nightcap?"

"I would love to, but you're not ready for a nightcap."

"Maybe I am."

"I don't like maybes."

Brenda smiled. "Charles-."

He bends and softly pressed his lips against hers. "Goodnight, Brenda."

"Goodnight." He turned and walked down the hall. Brenda stood there, until he was out of sight. She went in and closed the door….

**Part 2**

"So, how was the date?"

Brenda drunk some of her coffee, and smiled at Robin. "It was fun…great. No complaints."

"Brenda you are blushing."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"I can't help it. I like him. And it's funny, we've been spending all this time together, and I never thought twice about it."

"Because you were going through a divorce, and you were totally focused on your heartbreak, as you should have been. And as much as I wanted you and Sonny to try again, I have no reservations about you and Charles. As I've said before, he is a nice guy."

"He is, but I always knew that. He is also incredibly sexy, and when he wants a woman, he knows how to let her know it."

"You didn't know that before."

"No! Charles had never made a move on me, not once. Not even when I went to his parents' house. He is turning the sexy on. It's like he is kicking that friend door down."

Robin laughed. "Just don't jump into anything."

"I'm not, I want to…but Charles is not rushing anything. Although, I wish he would." They laugh.

Brenda cell phone rings. She looked down at the phone. "I have to take this, give me a minute." She answered, and spoke briefly with someone, then hung up. Brenda rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"I have to go to Sonny's."

"Why?"

"I left a box of papers there. I have to fax something to ASEC."

"How do you know it's at Sonny's?"

"Because I never took them with me. They are in his upstairs office. At least I hope they are."

Robin's pager goes off. She looked down at it. "Duty calls." She stands. "Maybe he isn't there?"

"I hope not." Brenda stood up, and they hug….

Brenda pulled up to Sonny's house. She sees his car. She sighed and got out. She walked up, and rung the doorbell. *no answer* She pushed the button in again. The door swung open.

Sonny was in his robe. "Brenda?"

"Hey, I know it's early. But I left a box of papers here, and I really need them."

"The ones in the upstairs office?"

"Yes."

"I'll get them for you. Come in." Brenda followed him in. She noticed the table.

"Sonny…if you are busy, I can come back, or you can send them to me?"

"I'm not, I'll just be a minute. Have a seat."

Sonny went up the stairs. Brenda walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked over at the table. Candles, empty bottle of champagne, flowers. "Someone had a date."

Brenda heard someone coming down the stairs. She stood up, assuming it was Sonny. It was not, it was Kate. Their eyes meet. Brenda says hello.

"Hi. I didn't know you were…here."

"I just came by to pick up some papers. I'm not staying." Brenda notices Kate's evening gown. "Nice dress."

"Thanks, it was a….joke."

Brenda smiled. "Laughter is good."

"Yes it is. Well, goodbye Brenda." Kate opened the door and left.

Seconds later, Sonny came down, with box in hand. "I hope it's this one. Who was at the door, thought I heard it close."

"Your date."

"Kate?"

"You had more than one?"

Sonny laughed. "She didn't tell me, she was leaving. I wonder why she left?"

"You are asking the wrong person."

Sonny sat the box down.

Brenda walked over and started going through it. "This isn't it. Do you mind if I go up?"

"Of course not."

She walked up the stairs, Sonny followed. There were three levels, and the office was on the third one. She started going through the boxes as Sonny looked on.

"Brenda, I have something to tell you."

She looked over at him. "What?"

"I came by your place…the night of the Charity Ball."

"What?"

"Yeah, I saw you and LA Law…..in the hall. I guess you two are more than friends."

Brenda looked away. "Sonny…we are divorced."

"I know."

She stood up. "You have no right…." She looked him over, then turned and started looking through the boxes. She found what she was looking for. "May I borrow your fax machine?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Brenda dialed the number, and sent the fax through. "If you don't mind, I'm going to give it a minute, call them, and make sure they received it."

"Ok. Well, I'll go and get dressed."

"Ok." Sonny left. Brenda waited a moment, then dialed a number. They still didn't get it. So, she sent it again. After the fifth time, they finally got it. They had given her, the wrong fax number.

Brenda was putting the papers back, when Sonny walked in.

"Still here?"

"I'm just wrapping up, I will be out of your hair, in a couple of minutes."

"Don't rush. And if you want, I can have someone deliver your papers to you. Just let me know when you'll be home."

She stood up. "Thanks, I appreciate that. And Sonny, I'm sorry for just coming over, I should have called. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't interrupt…Kate was just…."

Brenda held up her hand. "Your business, not mine."

Sonny looked for any sign, that she still cared, but he didn't see one.

Sonny followed her downstairs. He opened the door for her. "Goodbye, Sonny."

"Bye, Brenda."

He watched as she walked to her car, got in, and drove off…

Brenda pushed the button in. Seconds later, the door opened. Charles smiled, then kissed her on the cheek. "Come in."

Brenda walked passed him. She looked around. "Nice. You are actually neat."

"Maybe, I cleaned up, because I knew you were coming."

Brenda laughed. "You aren't supposed to tell me."

Charles laughed. "Would you like a tour?"

"Of course."

Charles showed Brenda around his place. He lived in a penthouse, on the other side of town. It was gorgeous, and beautifully decorated. "Who helped you decorate?"

"I hired somebody."

"Well, whoever you hired, did a wonderful job."

"Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes, did you cook?"

"Of course not. I don't know how to."

She laughed. "Me either." They walked back downstairs, and into the dining area. Brenda and Charles are talking, and eating. "Charles, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing. What's up?"

"Well, I have to go to New York, and I wanted to invite you….to come with me. So will you?"

"I'll have to think about it."

Brenda grinned. "You've had time." Brenda ate some of her food. "What time will you be done Friday?"

"Five."

She smiled. "Good…."

It's Friday morning, and Brenda is in Kelly's getting a cup of coffee. She looked around for a table, and noticed a group of people leaving. She walked over to the empty table, and sat down. She opened up her notes on the charity event, and started going over them. She took a sip of coffee, and looked up to see a dark haired guy walking in. He smiled at her. She smiled back, and looked back down at her notes. About a couple of minutes later, Brenda looked up, and noticed that same guy looking for somewhere to sit. Kelly's was packed that morning.

"Excuse me." He looked over at her. "You can sit over here, I don't mind."

He walked over. "Thanks." He sat down.

"Hi, I'm Brenda….Barrett."

"I knew your face looked familiar." He shook his head, and gave a half hearted grin. "Well, thanks for the invitation, but I think I better leave."

"Why? Is it crime to sit with an aging model?"

He laughed. "Ms. Barrett, I don't know how old you are, but…you still look quite lovely to me."

She laughed. "I was joking. And, you never told me your name."

"It's….Johnny….Zacchara."

"Well, nice to meet you Johnny."

"You too, but, I think I should get going."

"You seemed fine before, I told you my name."

"Look, I know your husband, Sonny."

"Ex-husband."

"My mistake. But…..to say that we are enemies, is an understatement."

"That has nothing to do with me. You just wanted a place to drink your coffee. I had an empty seat, so I offered it to you, end of story. And for the record, I am not on Sonny's payroll. He is not the boss of me."

"Ok, you've made your point."

"So, stay and drink your coffee."

He smiled. "Yes, Maam."

They make small talk, and about twenty minutes later, they get up to leave, when in walks Sonny. He looked at Johnny, then at Brenda.

Johnny gave a wry smile, then looked over at Brenda. "Thanks for the seat." He didn't say a word to Sonny, he just continued on his way.

Sonny looked over at Brenda. "Why are you talking to Johnny Zacchara?"

"No law against it."

"Look Brenda, he is a user. Don't talk to him."

Brenda shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "My name is Brenda, not Carly."

"How long have you known Johnny?"

"I just met him."

"Did he tell you…he knew me?"

"Yeah, he did. And once he realized who I was, he wanted to leave. But I asked him to stay."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Did he hit on you?"

Brenda laughed. "Bye Sonny." She turned and left, leaving him standing there.

He yelled. "You still didn't tell me!"

She threw her hand up, and kept walking…..

Brenda and Charles are in New York, and have just checked into their room. It is a suite, with two bedrooms. There is a living room, that separates the two rooms. The bellhop deposited their bags, into their respective rooms, and leaves.

Charles smiled. "You must have known I'd say yes."

Brenda grinned. "No, I always get two rooms when I travel. A girl can never have too much room."

Charles laughed. "I think we should go out to dinner."

"Ok, where?"

"I know this nice Italian spot. It's family owned. It's nothing fancy, but the food is great."

"Ok, I'll go and change, and I'll meet you in hour."

"It takes an hour for you to change?"

"Trust me, it will be worth the wait." He watched has she disappeared into the bedroom. He chuckled, and headed into the other room.

Brenda and Charles are at the restaurant. Charles was right, it was not fancy, but it was charming. And the food was delicious.

Brenda looked at all the food on the table. "I think I'm going to need to call Jenny, after this meal."

Charles laughed.

Brenda ate a slice of pizza. "But it soooo good." She reached across the table, and ate a piece of Charles' cheese bread. "How did you find this place?"

"A friend of a friend. I come here, whenever I come to New York, at least I try to."

He poured her some more red wine. She smiled. "Thanks. This restaurant reminds me of Kelly's." She looked over at the teenagers sitting on the bar stools. "Seemed so long ago, but I can remember when I was a teenager, with my whole life of head of me. I thought it was the end of the world, if a boy didn't like me, or didn't call." She laughed. "Sometimes I wish I could go back."

"I think we all feel like that, at some point."

"When you are young, you can't wait to get older."

"Did you think you'd have kids by now?"

"Yes, of course. I thought I'd be married, with a huge family. I wanted what I didn't have growing up." She took a sip of wine. "No kids….no husband….just divorced."

"Life isn't over. You can still have those things."

She smiled. "You are so optimistic."

"I have to be. Look, you are still alive, you can have and do what you want."

Brenda looked over at him, she could tell he was thinking about his fiancée. "Hey, let's go dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yeah, there are million clubs in this city. Maybe we can go to a jazz club or something."

"Ok." They finished eating, and left.

The jazz club was really packed. It reminded Brenda of a scene, in an old movie. The smoke filling the air. There was a live band, doing a lot of the classics. They started playing "I'll Be Seeing You." Brenda and Charles headed to the dance floor. She put her hand safely into his, and they started swaying back and forth. It was so hot, not from lack of air conditioning. It was because of the amount of people inside.

She could feel the curves of his chest, pressed up against her face. His scent invading her senses, making her drunk. She didn't know if she was in love, but she was definitely in lust. (This man is gorgeous, why didn't I notice it before.) He held her tightly, as the jazz band continued to play. (I wonder if the rest of his body, is as appealing as what I've seen so far?)

Charles looked down at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes….I'm fine." The sweat ran down her face, he reached down and wiped it away. Yes, it was hot in there, but being so close to Charles, was having an affect on her too.

After spending a couple of hours dancing, they left the club.

They eventually made it back to the hotel room.

Charles went into the kitchen, to get some water. He offered her some, and she gladly accepted. She glared into his eyes, as she took a sip. She wanted him, but he was keeping her at bay, which puzzled her. Maybe he was playing games, but she quickly dismissed that, he didn't seem like the game playing type. She handed him the glass, he sat it on the table.

"Well, I guess we should get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah…ok." Brenda walked to her room. (What is his problem?)

He stood there until her door closed, and then he turned and went into his room.

Brenda spent most of the day in meetings, she didn't see Charles until it was time to go to the event. It was black tie. He looked great in his black Armani suit, and she wore a beautiful gown. She was there to raise money, so it was all work. Charles was great, he mingled, and stood by her side. He was perfect. He knew she was worn out, but he held her hand through it all. She was so grateful.

They are on their way back to the hotel. Brenda leaned back against the seat. Charles rubbed her hand. "I didn't know raising funds, was so much hard work."

"It is, but it's worth it. You'll have to take a tour, of the impoverished areas in Africa, and other places around the world. And you'll see why it is so important. Children shouldn't be hungry, or without the basic necessities."

"You were wonderful tonight."

She looked over at him. "So were you." She grinned. "Some of those people were such snobs."

He laughed. "Yeah, they were."

They exited the car, and walked into the hotel. Charles punched the elevator button. She wrapped her arm around his, and leaned on him. The doors to the elevator opened, and they boarded it. He looked down at her…..her eyes closed. The bell rung, and the doors opened. They walked to the room, he opened the door, and allowed her to enter first.

As soon as they entered the room, she stepped out of her shoes, and walked to her room. She didn't say anything to him, she just left. He tossed his jacket on the sofa, and took his tie off. He wondered if she was going to get comfortable. He waited awhile, before knocking on her door. She didn't answer. He opened the door. She was lying across the bed, she had fallen asleep. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed, looking down at her. She was beautiful. He hadn't been in love, with anyone since his fiancée died. It was strange, but he felt those familiar feelings for her. He didn't want to love her, because he didn't believe she was completely over her ex. He reached down and touched her hair. He was just about to get up and leave, when he heard her voice. "Don't leave."

"I just came in to check on you."

"I'm sorry, I'm a little tired."

"Go to sleep, Brenda."

She sat up. "Stay." She leaned over and pressed her lips against his. "Please."

He placed his hand on the side of her face. "So beautiful….." He leaned over and passionately kissed her. He moved his lips expertly against hers, until their tongues were pressed up against the other's. She reached down and started unbuttoning his shirt. She broke the kiss, and looked down at his chest, running her hand over the curves. She leaned down and started kissing it, and moved up to his neck. She moved her tongue across it, taking the time to pull some of the skin into her mouth….sucking. He moaned then pushed her back onto the bed, kissing her again. Her zipper, was on the side, he slid it down. She stood up, and let her dress fall to the floor. He stood up, and started kissing her all over, as she ran her fingers through his hair. He placed her back on the bed, and kissed her from her toes, to her head. She was moaning profusely, she pulled at his belt, pulling it off. She quickly unbuttoned his pants, and seconds later, they were lying on the floor. She pulled at his boxers, and he helped her remove them. She marveled at how beautiful his body was. He moved over her, and softly pressed his lips against hers again. He positioned himself, and shifted his hips. She moaned his name, as he joined them…

Sonny leaned up against the rim of the balcony door. It was late, and he couldn't sleep. Kate was out of town, so he was home alone. He stared out into the night, he often thought of Brenda. Even when he didn't want to. When he was awake, he thought of her, and when he was able to sleep, she was all he dreamed about. He cared for Kate, but he still loved Brenda. He didn't know why, but that night….he felt strange….

**Until the End of Time, Song writers: Timberlake, Tim Mosely, and Nate Hills**


	11. Why are you here

**As the Leaves Change…."Why are you here?"**

After New York, Charles and Brenda were inseparable. There was nothing casual about their relationship. They spent all their free time together. They hardly spent a night apart. Brenda had clothes had his place, and he had clothes at hers.

It's Saturday morning, and Brenda is just waking up. She looked for Charles, but he was nowhere to be found. She got out of bed, and pulled on a robe. She headed downstairs. She smelled something cooking in the kitchen.

Brenda walked into the kitchen, and spotted Charles standing by the stove, wearing only his boxers. She didn't say anything, she just watched him for a couple of minutes. She never got tired of looking at him, he was gorgeous. He turned to get something, and saw her standing there.

"I didn't see you, how long have you been there?"

"Not long." She walked over to him. "I thought you said, you didn't know how to cook?"

"I don't. But I can make a mean omelet. See, that doesn't take too much skill." He leaned over, and kissed her. She took his bottom lip into her mouth, and pulled on it gently. Charles grinned. "Ms. Barrett, you better quit, before I trade this omelet in, for you."

She laughed.

Charles slid the huge omelet onto a plate. He picked it up, along with a huge glass of orange juice. They proceeded to go into the living room. They took a seat on the couch. Charles grabbed the remote, and turned on the television. They always watched cartoons on Saturday, it was becoming a tradition of theirs.

After eating breakfast, they stretched out on the couch. Brenda's head is on his chest, and his arms are wrapped around her.

She looked up at him. "I wonder how much Spongebob makes?"

"Probably nothing, I was always under the impression he worked for free."

Brenda laughed. "No, he has to get paid something."

"A quarter maybe, Mr. Crabs is cheap."

"Yes, he is." Brenda smiled. "You know, we have the most thought provoking conversations."

Charles laughed. "Nothing wrong with a little, cartoon conversation. My brain needs the rest." He moved down, and is now at eye level with her. "But, my body…it could use a little workout."

She smiled, reached down and pulled the belt on her robe. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She stood up, and let the robe fall to the floor. He sat up. She straddled him, and he buried his face into her neck. He moved down, taking her into his mouth. She moaned as he used his tongue to make small circles, around her buds. She pulled him back up, and their lips meet again. He shifted briefly, and pulled his boxers down….just enough. He found her, and she broke the kiss, as her head fell back. She grabbed the back of the couch, as he made love to her…..

Brenda and Charles are upstairs in her bathtub. The back of her head, is resting on his chest. Shania Twain's "When You Kiss Me," is playing in the background.

_You are the one_

_I think I'm in love_

_Life has begun_

_I think I'm in love_

Charles plants a kiss on her shoulder. She reached back, and ran her fingers through his hair.

_I can see the two of us together_

_I know I'm going to be with you forever_

_Love couldn't be any better_

"Brenda?"

"Hmmm…."

"What are we?"

She turned. "What do you mean?"

"Are we in a committed relationship?"

"Are you seeing anyone else?"

"Of course not."

"Me either."

Charles rubbed her hair. "Do you want to see anyone else?"

Brenda smiled. "Of course not."

"Good."

"Charles, I need to tell you this, because I don't think you know it. After Sonny, I was so broken and I was probably at my lowest. Maybe, except the time he left me at the altar. But you've been a friend to me, for a long time, throughout my whole divorce ordeal. And now you've become more. I don't think you even know, just how much you mean to me."

He smiled. "I do now." She leaned in and kissed him.

She smiled, and looked into his eyes. "So, are we going steady?"

Charles laughed. "Only if you promise to wear my pin?"

She laughed. "Of course." She leaned in and kissed him again. He deepened it.

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me_

_And when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

_They way you show me_

_That you adore me_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

He pulled her legs around, wrapping them around his waist. He buried his face into her neck.

Brenda giggled. "Charles, we are supposed to be meeting, Robin and Patrick."

"And we will….we'll just be a little late….."

Brenda and Robin sat down on the park bench. They look over at Patrick and Charles, who are playing basketball.

Robin bumped Brenda with her elbow. "So, how is everything going?"

"Great, I can't complain."

"Things seem to really be heating up, between you two."

Brenda grinned. "So, hot, I'm scared I might get burned."

Robin laughed. "This is the happiest, I've seen you….in a long time."

"This is the happiest I've been, in a long time."

"I hate to bring this up, but have you seen Sonny?"

Brenda looked over at Robin. "Sonny? No, not lately. Why?"

"Just asked. I heard he broke up with Kate."

"Really?" Brenda looked away. "Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?"

Brenda sighed. "Look, Robin, that chapter of my life is done. I don't really care anymore."

"Well….I'm sorry, I brought it up."

Brenda threw her arm around Robin. "It's ok. I know you are secretly holding out hope."

Robin smiled. "You know I love you both?"

"I know, but I'm happy. I'll always care for Sonny, but the happiness with him…..never lasts."

"I should have never brought it up, you're happy, and that's all that matters.

Brenda smiled. "Forget about Sonny…..let's go break up this game."

Robin looked at Brenda, and winked. "Let's…."

After playing basketball with Robin and Patrick, Charles and Brenda, went home to rest for a bit, and then they changed for dinner.

They are at a lovely restaurant in a nearby town. Charles heard about it through a colleague. They have a live band, and the atmosphere is wonderful.

Brenda looked out onto the dance floor. "This place is really nice. Your colleagues have the best taste."

Charles laughed. "We have to talk about something, when court is in recess."

Brenda smiled. "How about talking about the case?"

"We do, fifty percent of the time."

She laughed. All of a sudden the smiled left her face. "Charles…I have to tell you something."

Charles looked over at her. "I'm listening."

"I have to go to Paris, in a couple of weeks."

"Paris? Why?"

"I have a photo shoot."

Charles reached over, and grabbed her hand. "For how long?"

"About a week, maybe less. Honestly, I forgot about it. I booked it, after the divorce was final. I just wanted to get away, but now I just want to stay. You think you can come?"

"I doubt if I can get away." He saw the sadness in her eyes. He smiled. "I'll still be here, when you get back. And we'll just have to smother each other, until you leave."

She smiled. "We'll need air, at some point."

"Who needs air? All I need is Brenda."

"Well, you are going to get, all the Brenda you can stand."

He laughed. "Let's dance."

They both stand, and head to the dance floor….hand in hand…

"Robin, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Robin and Sonny hug. And then she followed him into his living room.

"What brings you by?"

"I heard about you and Kate, thought I'd come over and see how you were."

Sonny sat down in his chair. "I'm fine, sometime things just don't work out. No big deal."

"Yeah, but I know how much you cared for her."

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. It was too soon after Brenda. I was using her to numb the pain, and that wasn't fair to her. She wanted more, and I couldn't give it to her."

"I'm sorry."

Sonny changes the subject. "So…..how is everyone?"

"Emma, is fine. So, is Patrick." *silence* "And if you are wondering, Brenda is fine too. I just saw her the other day."

"She still seeing LA law?"

"Yes."

Sonny looked up at Robin. "Does she seem happy?"

"Yeah, she does."

Sonny got up and walked over to his desk, and took a seat. "I haven't seen her in awhile, I was just wondering."

"Everything seems to be going great. She has a photo shoot in Paris next week."

"She's modeling again?"

"Off and on."

"Is she taking Matlock with her?"

Robin laughed. "I don't think so. And his name is Charles."

"Forgive me. I'm just a little sore, that he helped her get the divorce. Does she ever mention me?"

Robin smiled. "Just get right to it. But no, not really."

Sonny nodded. "Oh." Robin saw a flash of sadness in his eyes. Something she rarely had the privilege of seeing.

Robin's pager goes off. "As usual…duty calls."

Sonny stands, and Robin follows. "Well, thanks for stopping by." He walked her out, and they say their goodbyes…

"Seems like yesterday, when you told me you had to go to Paris."

"I know, these weeks just flew by. Babe, I really wish you could come."

"Me too, but I can't."

They make their way downstairs.

Brenda looked at her watch. "The car will be here in a minute."

"You should have let me take you."

"No, because then I'll be tempted to stay." Brenda walked over to him, with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I miss you already." Their lips meet. *doorbell*

Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck. "I don't want to go."

"Trust me, I don't want you to. But you know what the say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. But I don't think, my feelings for you, could get any deeper."

Brenda lift her head. "Ditto." *doorbell*

He put her down. "It's time for you to go." They kiss one more time, and then he walked over and opened the door….

Diane walked into Sonny's house, and was shocked to see luggage sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She tossed her purse and briefcase on his desk. A couple of minutes later, she heard him coming down the stairs.

"Where do you thing you're going?"

"I'm going out of town, for a couple of days."

Diane put her hand on her hip. "Oh, no no no no no noooo! We have things, that need to be taken care of."

"You take care of them."

"What is so important, that you have to leave now?"

"None of your business. Just take care of anything that comes up."

"Sonny, I-"

Sonny threw up his hand. "Diane, I really like those shoes."

She smiled and looked down. "They are exquisite aren't they? The heel was actually made-."

"If you want to buy more, do what I asked."

She looked up. "Point taken."

Milo comes in, and takes the bags.

"Goodbye Diane."

Diane waived goodbye. "Have a safe trip." After he was gone, she shook her head, and sighed…

**Part 2**

Brenda landed in Paris, and went to straight to the hotel. She slept most of the ride, thanks to the sedatives she brought with her. She hated flying, and she always took one, whenever she flew. She showered, and decided to give Charles a call. He answered rather quickly.

"Brenda?"

"Hey, I finally made it. I actually landed about a couple of hours ago."

"How was your flight?"

"It was fine, I made it in one piece, so no complaints."

"Did you sleep the whole time?"

"Pretty much. I wish you were here with me. Paris is for lovers, but I'm without mine."

"We'll have to definitely plan a trip."

"I'm holding you to it. Well, I know it's late there, and you need your sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok, take care sweetheart."

"I will…..Um….bye."

"Bye." Charles disconnected the call.

Brenda placed the receiver down. She sighed, then picked it up, and called him back.

"Hello, Brenda? Is something wrong?"

"No…I just…wanted to tell you…..I miss you already."

Charles smiled. "Sweetheart, I miss you too."

She smiled. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok." They both hang up…...

It's the next day, and shooting has wrapped for the day. A huge part of the crew, decided to go grab a bite, before retiring to the hotel. They are all talking and laughing, when Brenda excused herself, and made her way to the ladies room. She walked through the tables, and glanced to her right. Her heart skipped a beat. (That guy looked exactly like Sonny.) She didn't look again, she just continued on. After leaving the ladies room, she made her way back over to the table. They heard a loud crash, and they all turned in that direction. A bus boy had dropped some dishes. Brenda was just about to turn back around, when she looked up and into his eyes. Brenda excused herself, and walked over to the table.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting…like you."

"I'm not visiting, I'm working." Brenda stared into his eyes. "Sonny, what are you doing here?"

He took a sip of coffee. "I told you….visiting."

She sat down. "Sonny, seriously, what are you doing?"

"Right now I'm eating."

"Stop with the jokes. Why are you here?"

Sonny threw his napkin in his plate. "I want you back."

"So, you followed me here?"

"I didn't follow you."

"How did you even know, I was in Paris?"

He didn't say anything.

Brenda sighed. "Robin….."

"Don't be angry with her, she has no idea I'm here."

Brenda ran her fingers through her hair, which was still in a million curls from the photo shoot. Sonny smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

"Sonny, stop it. And you just can't show up, and tell me you want me back. I'm seeing someone."

"You can stop."

"No, I can't. And what happened with you and Kate?"

"Hard to be with someone else, when I still love you."

"If you try, I'm sure you can get over it."

"Look Brenda, we belong together."

Brenda glared at him. "I disagree."

"I think we do. Sweetheart, there is no one here, no outside distractions. Let's experience Paris….together."

Brenda shook her head. "No, I came to work, not to experience anything." She got up and headed back to the table. He watched as she gathered up her things, and left….

Charles decided to go by Kelly's, and pick something up for dinner. He was sitting at a table waiting, when he noticed a blonde staring at him. He tried to ignore her, but it didn't work, because she was coming over. She sat down. "Hello."

Charles looked up. "Hey."

"Aren't you dating Brenda?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just asking."

"Who are you?"

She extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Carly. Sonny's ex wife. I've seen you with her."

Now Charles remembered her. "Right, you're the one Brenda can't stand."

Carly looked around. "Where is your girlfriend?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering. Is she still in town?"

"Again…why do you want to know?"

"It seems that Sonny has taken off, to some unknown place. I was thinking maybe they decided, to take off together."

The waitress walked over, and sat his bag on the table. Charles glared at Carly, grabbed his food, and left. Carly's eyes followed him, she turned and smiled to herself…...

After making it to her room, Brenda took a shower, and washed all the makeup off her face. She could not believe, Sonny followed her to Paris. She pulled her hair up into a bun, and threw on a tank and some shorts. She walked over to the window, and glared out. *knocking* She turned and cautiously walked over to the door. She looked out of the peephole, it was a hotel employee. She opened it. He handed her a card. She thanked him. She opened it: _Have dinner with me_. She heard the door across the hall open, she looked up and he was standing there. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Have dinner with me?"

"No."

"Come on, we're in Paris. Nothing but air and opportunity."

She stared into his eyes. "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Doing what? Loving you? Sorry, but I'll never stop. And I miss you, Brenda."

"I'm happy Sonny."

"No, you're not."

"How do you know? You haven't seen happy on my face, in a long time, so you wouldn't recognize it."

"I deserved that."

"You deserve more than that. Please, go back to Port Charles." She turned to go back in her room, Sonny followed her in.

"Sonny, you can't be in here."

"Why? Because you're not over me? And you're scared, you might give into your feelings?"

"Sonny, I am over you."

He walked up to her. "No, you're not. I can see it in your eyes." He leaned in, she quickly stepped back. *ringing* She hurried over, and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Brenda?"

"Charles...hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine...how are you?"

"I'm good."

"How did the photo shoot go?"

"It went great."

"I miss...you."

"Me too." Charles could tell something was wrong. And he knew exactly what it was. Sonny was there.

"Brenda, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just in the middle of something, I'll call you right back."

"Ok." And she disconnected the call.

Charles sighed…

Brenda turned to Sonny. "You have to go."

"I can't. I want you back."

"You want! So what? It's always what you want. What about me? I wanted you to show up at the church, and you didn't! I wanted you to love, honor, and cherish me...but you didn't! Now I want to move on! And guess what, now you're wanting me again! I'm sick of being on your time Sonny!"

"Brenda, I never wanted you to leave."

"What was I suppose to do? Stay and be your doormat? I don't think so."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "I messed up. I did, I admit it. Give me a chance, at making it up to you."

"I don't have anymore chances to give. I am all out."

"You still love me? Because I still love you. I never stopped. I never wanted the divorce. I wanted us to grow old together."

"What...me, you, and Carly? I'll pass."

"Brenda, just have dinner with me."

"What?"

"Have dinner with me."

"Are you still on that?"

"Yes, I didn't come all this way, not to spend some time with you."

"I didn't ask you to come."

"But I'm here. All I'm asking for is dinner, nothing else. Brenda…"

She looked up at him. "Sonny, I don't think it's a good idea."

"What…us eating together? Just food, a table, and a couple of plates."

Brenda sighed. She knew he would make her time here, hell if she didn't agree. "Just dinner…nothing else. And you will leave me alone?"

"Pinky's swear."

Brenda shook her head, and smiled. "Like I can put any faith in that. But ok. Now will you please leave?"

"Be back around seven. And consider me gone." He walked past her, opened the door, and left.

"What in the hell, did I agree to?" She shook her head, and walked over to the phone…

Charles thought about dropping everything, and catching a flight to Paris. But he decided against it. If she wanted to go back to Sonny, then she would regardless of what he did. He turned off the television, and was just about to head upstairs, when the phone rung. He walked over, and answered it.

"Charles, are you in bed?"

"No, not yet."

"I'm sorry, I had some people over…from the photo shoot."

'You don't have to explain."

"And sweetheart, I miss you too. So very much."

Charles remained silent.

"Charles?"

"I'm here."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, and I miss you too."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yes…just a little tired. My body is still trying to get on Paris time."

"Well, why don't you take a nap or something."

"Yeah, maybe I will. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok." They disconnected the call. Charles couldn't believe she didn't tell him. He turned out the light, and headed upstairs….

Sonny and Brenda are at dinner, in a lovely French restaurant. Brenda took a small sip of champagne.

Sonny could tell she was uncomfortable. "Brenda, relax. It's just dinner, that's all."

"Forgive me, I never pictured myself having dinner, or anything with you at this stage."

"Brenda, the past is the past. Let's move on."

"Seems like our past always repeats itself."

"Look, I made some mistakes. All I'm asking is for one night. Sweetheart, we are in Paris." He flashed a smile, that almost melted her hear. "So let's enjoy it. You can hate me when we get back to Port Charles."

Brenda laughed. "I don't want you here, but you are here. I could ignore you, but that would take too much energy. So, I'm putting my feelings about our failed marriage aside."

"Good. Would you like some more champagne?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk? Because that won't work."

"I would never….ever…..dream of doing anything like that."

Brenda laughed. "Yeah right."

The waiter walked up and sat their plates on the table, they thanked him, and he left.

Brenda looked down at her plate. "This looks so good.'

Sonny glared at her. "Yeah, you do."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Stop flirting."

"Who's flirting? I don't flirt."

"Yeah…you do." Brenda took a bite of her food.

Sonny wondered if she liked it. "Good?"

Brenda nodded. "Really." And before she could stop herself, she scooped some up, and fed him some.

"Yeah, that's pretty good." Sonny could tell, her defenses were finally crumbling.

They spent rest of dinner making small talk. Brenda actually forgot that she hated him, just a little under two hours ago.

After leaving the restaurant, Sonny talked her into going, on a little sight seeing trip with him. Paris was so beautiful, and incredibly romantic.

Brenda looked up into the night. "I love Paris. I always have."

"I can tell."

They ended up stopping, and walking for a bit. There was a violinist playing, and a couple of couples dancing. Brenda and Sonny stopped and listened.

Sonny turned to her, and extended his hand. "Shall we?"

She put her hand into his, and they walked over to the make shift dance floor, and started dancing. Her heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest. It had been a long time, since they were this close. She looked nervously up into his eyes, and found them looking directly at her. She quickly looked away. Sonny pulled her closer, and now they were dancing cheek to cheek. She could smell him, and he smelled so good. She felt her skin getting hot, and her breathing increasing. She pulled away.

"I think it's time for us to go, I have early morning."

'Ok." They walk back to the car….

Sonny and Brenda are back at the hotel. They are walking down the hall to their rooms. They walk in silence.

They finally reached their rooms. Sonny watched as she opened her room door. She turned before entering.

"Thanks, I had a good time."

"Me too." Their eyes lock for a minute, and before she could object, he grabbed and kissed her. She resisted at first, but his lips started to soften, and he moved them expertly against hers. Brenda heard him moan, and he guided her into her room, shutting the door. He broke the kiss, and moved down to her neck. She felt her knees getting weak, as he pulled the skin of her neck into his mouth. He moved back up to her mouth, sweeping his tongue against hers. He pulled her closer, she could feel him, pressing up against her. She felt his hand on her zipper, at that moment, she thought about Charles. She pulled away.

Sonny looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"You need to leave."

"Why?"

"Because….I said so. Leave….Please!"

"Br-"

"Sonny…..leave!"

Sony threw his hands up. "Ok, I'll leave."

"Thank you." She watched as he opened the door. He looked at her briefly, and then he was gone.

She walked over, and locked the door. She leaned up against it. "Whoa, what are you doing Brenda?"

It's the next morning, and Brenda is getting ready to go to her photo shoot. She is just about to leave, when she heard a knock at her door. She looked out the peephole, and saw Sonny standing there. She sighed, and opened it.

"Sonny…I was just about to leave."

"I won't stay long."

"Ok." She moved out of the way, and let him enter.

"I'm getting ready to leave, I'm going back to Port Charles."

"Good."

"Brenda, I still feel like we aren't done. There is still a lot of love between us."

"Sonny-."

"We can talk about it in Port Charles."

"It's not that simple, I am involved with somebody."

"Break up."

Brenda's eyes got big. "What? I can't just break up with him?"

"Why not?"

"Because….." *knock at the door* Brenda walked over and opened it. Her driver had arrived. "I'm on my way down." She closed the door. "Look, I have to go."

"I'll see you in Port Charles."

"Ok, Sonny." He walked over to her, and kissed her on the cheek, and then he was gone.…..

**Part 3**

Charles had gotten a call from Brenda, and she asked him to meet her, at her place. He had a key, so he was waiting on her when she arrived. He heard fumbling with the door, and then the door opened. She smiled. "Hey you."

Charles smiled. "Hey." He stood up, and they hugged. The driver deposited her bags, and left.

Brenda reached up and touched his face. "You look tired."

"I've been a little restless lately."

Brenda looked into his eyes, she could tell something was wrong. "Why?"

Charles was not one, for beating around the bush. "Brenda….I think you know why."

"No….you tell me."

"I'm not going to play games with you Brenda."

"I'm not trying to play any games."

Charles looked down at her, and shook his head. He stared at her for a moment. "How was Paris?"

"It was good….I worked a lot."

"And that's it?"

Brenda could see it in his eyes, he knew, but how? "Who told you?"

"Not important, you didn't."

"Charles, I didn't know he was coming."

"But you still didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry."

"So….did you spend anytime with him? And Brenda don't lie."

"We had dinner. But it was just one night."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No."

"Did you kiss him?"

"He kissed me."

"And you let him?"

"I stopped it, before it went further."

"So, where does that leave us?" Charles answered before she could. "Wait, I'll answer that. You are confused…right?"

Brenda didn't say anything, she just looked into his eyes. She had never seen him, look at her like that.

Charles looked at her and shook his head. He started up the stairs. She followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"I am getting my stuff."

"Why?"

"Because you are confused." He chuckled. He walked into the bedroom, grabbed a bag, and started loading up his things.

"Charles, I didn't say that, and I don't want you leave."

"And you didn't deny it either. Look, I'll take what I can, everything else, donate."

She watched as he shoved his things, into a duffel bag. "Charles, I never said we were done."

He stopped and looked at her. "I'm saying it. See, there is no confusion on my part. I want someone, that wants me back. Either you do or don't. Obviously you don't, if you have to think about it." He grabbed the bag, and headed downstairs, with her following him.

"Charles, please don't leave….not like this. Let's talk this through."

He turned. "Talk what through? There is nothing to talk about, I'm removing myself from the equation. Do what you like." Charles pulled out his keys, and took her key off, and dropped it on her coffee table. "You had an opportunity, to be honest, and you didn't. I don't think you were ever going to tell me. You still have feelings for him, why?" He shrugged. "I'll never know. But good luck with that." And then he turned, and left….leaving her standing there…...


	12. Be with me, live with me, love with me

**As the Leaves Change…."be with me, live with me….love with me" Final Chapter**

It had been a week since Charles had walked out on Brenda, and she still couldn't believe that it happened.

It was early Saturday morning, and Brenda was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She missed Charles. It was like losing a best friend and a lover, at the same time. Every time the phone would ring, she would pray it was him, but it never was. He just dropped off the face of the earth. She wanted to call him, but every time she dialed his number, she would hang up before it had a chance to ring. She still had not spoken to Sonny, about what happened, or almost happened in Paris. She didn't know if she even wanted to. As much as she hated to admit it, she still had feelings for him. Maybe she would always, but she had definitely fallen for Charles too.

She reached for the remote, and turned the television on. She started flipping through the channels, she stopped at Spongebob. She sighed and turned it off. She didn't need anything that reminded her of Charles. She got out of bed, and walked towards the bathroom. After showering, she went into her closet. She spotted some of his things. She picked up a shirt, and put it on. She wondered if he was thinking about her, or missing her too….

After dressing, Brenda decided to go Kelly's for breakfast. She was at a table drinking coffee, and eating a bagel, when Charles walked in. He looked at her briefly, and continued on to the counter. After receiving his order, he turned to leave. Brenda couldn't believe he walked in, and didn't say two words to her. She got up, and stood in front of him.

"Hello, Charles."

He looked down at her. "Brenda."

"Were you not going to say hello?"

"No."

"Charles, I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, you did."

"I didn't ask him to come to Paris."

"Maybe you didn't, but you didn't tell me he was there either."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get upset."

"It doesn't matter Brenda, it's over and done with."

Brenda stared into his eyes. "Just like that?"

"Yeah."

"Cha-." At that moment the worst thing that could happen, happened. Sonny walked in. And he walked up to them.

"Hello, Brenda." He turned to Charles. "How's it going Matlock?"

Charles looked him up and down. "And that coming from a sixty year old mobster, with a pinky ring." He looked over at Brenda. "The love of your life has arrived, so I will excuse myself."

Sonny laughed. "Thanks for reaffirming, what I've been telling her."

Charles left.

Brenda looked at Sonny, shook her head, and walked back over to her table. He followed her.

"I guess it's safe to assume that you two are over?"

"Yeah, he broke up with me, and it's your fault."

Sonny grinned. "I'll gladly accept credit for it."

Brenda shook her head. "That's not funny Sonny. And if you are wondering, I'm not happy about it."

"You will be, come over to my house tonight. I'll cook, and I'll make you happy."

"No."

"Why not? You're unattached, and so am I."

"Yeah, but there are still a lot of issues between us."

"We can fix them."

Brenda sighed. "I don't know. I've been jumping on and off, this merry go round with you, for awhile now. And it always ends bad."

Sonny grabbed her hand. "Maybe it won't this time."

Brenda shook her head. "I don't know if I want to take that chance again. Sonny, I need some time."

"Ok, take all the time you need. I'll wait for you."

"I don't want you to wait for me, because there may not be anything to wait for. "

"I want to."

Brenda stood up. "Well, I better get going, I'll be seeing you."

Sonny released her hand. "Ok." And then she was gone….

Later that night, Brenda was in bed. She was trying to go to sleep, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about Charles, and how he just broke things off. It actually bothered her. And it was odd, not having him around. He had been in her life for awhile now. At first as her friend, and then as her lover. She missed him, and had come to rely on him. And she just simply hated being rejected. He had not even called her, not once. She looked over at the clock, and spotted her keys. And not just her keys, but more specifically Charles' house key. (What if he has another woman with him?) Brenda quickly dismissed that idea, she didn't think he was seeing anyone, not that soon. She sat up, and looked at the keys again. (Don't do it, what if he rejects you?) She sighed, and leaned back. "Damn it, I'm going." She got out of bed, and went into her closet...

Brenda pulled up to Charles' apt building. She looked up, and saw that his light was off. What if he was not home? Brenda quickly dismissed that, when she saw his car. She parked and went inside. She pressed the button to the Penthouse floor. The elevator opened, and she got on. She stared at the numbers, as they lit up, one after the other. (This is crazy Brenda, have you turned into a stalker?) The door opened, and she just stood there. It was just about to close, when she rushed off. She walked down the hall to his apt. She made it to his door. (Ok, Brenda if you are going to do this, you have to project confidence, not weakness.). She stuck the key inside of the door, and turned the knob. She cautiously went in. It was dark. She closed and locked the door. (What if he shoots and kills me?) Brenda's heart was beating so fast. She walked up the stairs. His room door was open. She walked over to his bed, and looked down at him. He was sleeping. She started getting undressed. After removing her clothes, she got in the bed.

Charles felt a warm body, move on top of his. His eyes popped open. "Brenda? What….are….you doing here?"

She didn't say anything, she just started kissing his neck, and then she ran her tongue up his throat, kissing his chin, then finding his lips. Charles was so many things at that moment. He was shocked, turned on, and in no way was he going to make her stop. He grabbed the back of her head, and deepened the kiss. Brenda broke the kiss, and made a pathway down his body, flicking her tongue across his chest, dipping it in his navel, then finding his love. He moaned. Eventually she moved back up to his lips, positioned herself, and slid down onto him. She cried out, as she joined them. She moved slowly against him, as his hands guided her hips. Charles eventually took over, and pushed up against her, causing her to moan even louder, sending her over the edge. She buried her face into his neck, as he continued to make love to her. Eventually Charles increased his speed, until he grunted, and filled her with his love. Brenda collapsed onto him, burying her face into his neck. He reached down, and pulled the covers over them, as they both fell asleep...

It's the next morning, and Charles still couldn't believe what happened last night. He looked over at Brenda, who was lying on her stomach, still sleeping. She was the most beautiful woman, he'd ever seen. He looked out of the window, at that moment, so many things were running through his head. He grabbed his phone, and called his office. He asked his secretary to cancel all his appointments, he was taking the day off. After hanging up, he called and ordered breakfast. About thirty minutes later the food arrived. He walked back upstairs, with food in hand. He walked into the room, and found Brenda still sleeping. He sat the food on the nightstand. He kneeled, and rubbed her hair, kissing her shoulder. She moved, and her eyes open. "Hey."

He smiled. "Hey."

Brenda sat up, pulling the sheet with her. It was a terrible attempt at covering her body. Charles smiled. "Shy?"

"About last night...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just barged in."

Charles laughed. "Did you hear me complaining?"

"No."

"And I guess it means, that you were missing me?"

"Yes, I was. I got use to having you around."

Charles handed her a t shirt, and he watched as she put it on. "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Well, let's eat."

They sat in the bed and ate their breakfast. Charles turned on the TV. He smiled. "Are you ready for a little stimulating cartoon conversation?"

"I'm ready, but don't you have to go work?"

"Not today."

She smiled. "You're off, on a weekday. Is a blizzard coming?"

Charles laughed. "I decided to take a day."

"Well, good for you. I guess I picked the right night to keep you up."

Charles smiled. "Or get me up."

Brenda grinned.

Charles and Brenda ate, and watched TV. There was still a lot tension between them. They were both looking at the television, but thinking of something else. Charles grabbed the remote, and turned off the television. "Let's talk."

He moved to middle of the bed, and she turned...facing him.

"We can't pretend like our issues aren't still here. You are not over your ex husband, and there lies the problem."

"Are we ever completely over anybody?"

"Yes you can get there. There are people in my past, that I still care for, but I don't want to be with them."

"I don't want to be with Sonny."

"Brenda, you say that so convincingly. But I don't think you really believe it."

"I do believe it, and it's the truth."

"But, yet you allowed him to kiss you?"

"I stopped him. And again, I didn't tell you, because I didn't want, what happened to happen, which is us to end."

"I didn't want it to end either"

"So, why did you do it?"

"Because I don't want to be wondering, if this is where you want to be."

"But it is where I want to be. I missed you terribly."

Charles smiled, and pulled her closer. He leaned over, and kissed her. "I missed you too. I just think you need to work through your issues."

"I don't have any issues."

"Yeah, you do. I'm talking to you as a friend. I think you should talk to someone."

"A shrink?"

"Yes."

"You think I'm crazy?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

Brenda moved away. "Ok, so now I'm crazy?"

"Brenda, I didn't say that. You are overreacting." He pulled her back over. "There is a reason, you keep going back. After everything you have told me, I can' believe you would even consider it. I think you need to talk to a neutral party, that's all I'm saying."

"I know me coming over here was crazy, but I don't need a shrink."

Charles could tell she was getting offended. "Ok, let's drop it. And for the record, I don't think you are crazy. I'm happy you came over." He smiled. "You can come over anytime you want. And to ease your mind, I saw a shrink a couple of times. Once when I was out cheating, and after my fiancée died. She made me go the first time, and it helped."

Brenda smiled. "Did the shrink tell you, what a creep you were being?"

He laughed. "Pretty much."

"Maybe you should go back, so they can tell you what a creep you are being to me."

"I'm not being a creep to you." He pulled her closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. At that moment, it started to rain. "I guess I picked the right day, to stay home."

Brenda grinned. "Now, we can't go anywhere. Whatever shall we do?"

Charles smiled. "I was thinking, I could pretend to be sleeping, and have you creep in, and well you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Better yet, how about a little role reversal?"

He pushed her back onto the bed. "Close your eyes." She closed them. He started kissing her neck. "Am I doing it right?"

She giggled. "Yes."

He moved up to her lips, and passionately kissed her. "Still ok?"

"Yes."

He moved down her body, taking her chest into his mouth. She moaned. He moved down her torso, kissing and sucking everything in his path. She ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her inner thighs, and eventually kissed her….there.

"Am I still doing ok?"

"Hmmm….Mmmmm….." That was all the encouragement he needed…..and then he went to work…

The cool air blew through the room, as Brenda planted a kiss on Charles' neck. It was still raining, and the window in Charles' room was up, allowing the breeze to make its way throughout the room. Charles held her close. Brenda looked up. "At some point, we are going to have to get up."

"At some point."

She giggled, and buried her face into his neck. "Charles, I have to ask you a question?"

"Ask."

"Why did you just give up so easily?"

"It was not easy, but I'm not going to compete for you."

"I never wanted you too."

"But I could tell you were wrestling with your feelings, so I decided to make it easier for you."

"So, what is this?"

Charles looked at her and smiled. "This is just, you breaking into my apt, and sexually assaulting me."

Brenda grinned. "You let me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I didn't think you wanted to have anything to do with me."

The smiled left his face. "Brenda, it's not that. I just don't want to be with you, when you are unsure."

"But you'll still have sex with me?"

"Wait a minute, you came here...in the middle of the night."

Brenda looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, you're right."

He turned her face toward him. "Look, last night was good, and it showed me you care." He leaned down and kissed her. "Enough of the serious talk, let's see how many times we can make love, in a day."

She giggled, as he made his way down her body...

Brenda hugged Robin. "Hey, thanks for meeting me."

"Yeah, no problem"

"I wanted to know, if you could recommend a shrink, for me?"

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"Of course, but why?"

"I have some issues that I need to work through. And I need to talk to a neutral party."

"Ok."

"And as soon as possible."

"Ok, I'll see if I can get you an appointment."

"Thanks, just call me with the information. I know you're busy, so I'll let you get back to the business, of saving lives."

Brenda was about to leave, when Robin stopped her. "Brenda, is it something, I can help you with?"

"No, I already know how you feel."

"Sonny?"

Brenda smiled. "A little bit of everything."

"Ok. I'll send you the information."

"Thanks..."

Brenda was waiting on the elevator, when she heard her name. She turned and saw Sonny.

She sighed. (Why am I always running into him?) "Hello."

He walked up to her. "You here to see Robin?"

"Yes, what brings you by?" She looked him over. "You're not walking funny, so you couldn't have gotten yourself shot."

Sonny smiled. "Funny. No, I had to come and get my heart checked out."

Brenda's eyes got wide. "Why? Are you having chest pains?"

"No. It's broken, and missing you."

Brenda rolled her eyes, then pushed him. "That's not funny. I thought something was wrong with you."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." The elevator door opened. Some people got off, and she got on. Sonny followed. She turned and looked at him. "Are you following me?"

"No, I'm actually leaving too. Am I not allowed, to ride the elevator with you?"

"It's a free country."

"Not that free, I can't touch you."

Brenda shook her head, then looked up at the numbers.

Sonny continued. "I miss you."

"Sonny stop it."

The elevator stopped, and a elderly lady got on. But that didn't shut Sonny up. "I can't Brenda, I miss you."

"Well, stop. When you had me, you didn't know what to do with me."

"I made some mistakes, but I've always loved you."

"Not the way I needed."

"You still love me, I can see it in your eyes."

"Sonny...shut up."

The lady spoke up. "Sweetheart, he seems sincere. At least where I'm standing."

"Maam, you've only been on this elevator a couple of minutes, looks can be deceiving." She looked over at Sonny. "And from where I'm standing...it sounds like a broken record." The door opened, and she exits. Sonny follows.

Brenda walked out into the parking garage.

"Brenda, wait."

She stopped and turned. "Stop hitting on me, and meddling in my life. Look, I know things didn't work out with you and Kate, and I'm sorry. But I want things to work out with Charles."

"What, are you in love with him?"

"None of your business."

"Look, maybe you do care about him, but it can be like what we have."

Brenda rolled her eyes, and started back walking. Sonny didn't follow her, he knew she still loved him. And it was a matter of time, before she realized it too...

**Part 2**

Brenda was sitting in Kelly's drinking a cup of coffee, when Jax walked in. He didn't see her at first, but then he looked to his left, and smiled. He walked over. "Hello, Brenda."

"Hey."

Jax cautiously bends and paused. "Is it ok, to give you a hug?"

She smiled. "Of course." They hug, then Jax takes a seat. The waitress came over, and took his order.

"I didn't know if it was ok or not. The last time I saw you, I thought you were going bite my head off."

Brenda laughed. "I'd never do that."

"You gave a good impression of it."

"I was just upset. I'd just left Sonny, and I thought you were coming to say I told you so."

"I just wanted to see how you were, that was all."

The waitress returned with his coffee. He thanked her. "So, how is everything?"

"It's fine."

"Dating?"

Brenda laughed. "Just get right to it."

"I'm just curious."

"A little. What about you?"

"Nope, I don't have time. I'm in a custody battle with Carly, and it's taking up a lot of my time. If she wants to hang with hitmen and criminals, them that's her right. But Josslyn won't."

"Jason and Sonny would never intentionally, do anything to put her in danger."

"I'm sure they felt the same way about Michael."

Brenda sighed. "I guess you have a point."

"This is strictly to protect my child."

Brenda looked up at him. "Why did you marry her?"

"Why did you marry Sonny?

"Because I loved him."

"And I loved her, at one point anyway."

"You don't now?"

"I'll always care for her, but I'm done with it. You can only give someone so many chances."

Brenda instantly thought about Sonny. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Brenda? I need to ask you something?"

"Ask."

"Is Sonny trying to get back with you?"

Brenda grinned. "How did you know? Are you psychic?"

"No. It's just what he does. You get your life together, and you're happy, and then he has to have you again."

Brenda stared into her coffee cup. "Seems that way doesn't it?"

"Brenda, it is that way. I just hope you put a stop to it, and don't go back to him, not this time."

"Can we not talk about Sonny, show me some pictures of Josslyn."

"Ok, if that's what you want." Jax pulled out his phone, and started showing Brenda pictures, and telling her about each one. It was a welcome distraction to say the least….

It was late when Brenda, finally got home. It still felt so strange being home, and not having Charles there. She hadn't spoken to him all day. She didn't call, because she understood, that she needed to get things settled, before she moved on completely with him. But that didn't stop her from missing him. She showered, and was on her way down to the kitchen, when her doorbell rung. She looked at the time, it was after nine. She walked over to the door, and looked out the peephole, then smiled. She opened the door.

"Hello."

Charles smiled. He held a couple of bags up. "Hungry?"

"Actually I am."

She moved to the side, and allowed him entrance. He was still in his suit, which meant he just left the office. He walked in, and headed to the kitchen, with Brenda following. He started removing the food, from the bags.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I bought a little of everything."

Brenda smiled. "I see. Thanks."

"No problem…"

They sat at the table and ate dinner together, and made small talk. After finishing dinner, Charles put all the stuff away. Brenda wanted him to stay, but she didn't know how to ask. They walked back into the living room. Charles stopped and turned. "Where am I sleeping?"

Brenda giggled. "Wherever you want?"

"With whomever I want?"

She stared into his dark eyes. "As long as it's me, I'm fine with it."

He leaned down and kissed her. "You didn't mind me coming over did you?"

"Do you hear me complaining?"

He smiled. She grabbed his hand, and walked over to the light, and turned it off. And then lead him upstairs…...

It's a beautiful summer day, in the city of Port Charles. Brenda should be outside enjoying it, but she is sitting in a doctor's office, discussing her life…..

Brenda sighed. "Where do I begin?"

"At the top. Tell me a little about your childhood."

"It was not great, but I can't complain too much. I grew up wealthy, but to me, money wasn't everything. I would have traded it all, for a real family. And after my father died, I could only depend on myself, and every since then, it has always been that way. I did have a surrogate family, and they were great, but wasn't the same."

"Do you have any blood relatives left?"

"My sister, but we aren't that close." Brenda continued giving the doctor a lot of background information, she had made it all the way through high school.

"How did you come to meet your ex husband?"

Brenda told the doctor all about how she met Sonny. "…..he was my first real love."

"What changed the relationship?"

"Well, I betrayed him. I did something that, at the time he thought was unforgivable."

"Cheating?"

"No, nothing like that." Brenda sighed. "Some things, I don't feel comfortable talking about."

"Just go into as much detail as you can."

"Ok. Well, I did the worse thing, that I could have ever done to him, and it caused him to lose trust in me, and then we broke up. It was a horrible break up."

"And you got back together, after that?"

Brenda shook her head. "Not over night." She went on to tell her, about Sonny marrying Lily, and how she chased after him.

"How did you feel, when he told you she was pregnant?"

"I was crushed, because I loved him so much." Tears fill her eyes. "I was devastated, but I accepted it, and moved on."

"With another man?"

Brenda went on to tell her about Jax, and how he came to be in her life. "…..and then I found out Sonny's wife died."

"And he wanted you back?"

"Yes, he was relentless. I tried to resist him, because I did love Jax, but I was still drawn to Sonny…." She told her, about leaving Jax for Sonny. "and I thought we finally had it all, but then he left me at the altar."

"He didn't show up?"

Brenda shook her head. "No. And the church was packed. I had a nervous breakdown, after that. But I got through it." She smiled. "Jax was there for me. And after awhile, we found our way back to each other." Brenda went on to tell her, about her fake death, and her life with Luis, and how she came back to Port Charles, reconnecting with Jax, and how her kiss with Sonny ruined it. "…..I never really looked at it from Jax's point of view. I was angry with him for a long time, but I understand. He just couldn't take the chance, that I would leave him again."

"Did you ever really love him?

"Jax?"

"Yes."

Brenda sighed. "More than I ever really knew. It's a shame because, I think if I would have stayed with him, things would have turned out differently…..in my life."

"But you don't know that Brenda."

"I do know that Jax was a good man. He didn't do anything, but love me. And I always treated him, like he was second best."

"Have you ever told him that?"

"No."

"Maybe you should. I'm not talking for reconciliation purposes, just as a sort of closure to the relationship."

"Yeah, because we have never really talked about it."

"You should talk about it. It will help."

"Yeah." Bell goes off.

Dr. Gibson closed her folder. "Well, that's our hour. I want to talk to you, about your marriage next time."

"Ok…."

After leaving the doctor's office, Brenda headed home. She was emotionally exhausted. She pulled up into the parking lot, and exited her vehicle. She was in the process of locking her car door, when she saw Jason pull up. She rolled her eyes, and started walking to the building. She walked inside, and pressed the button on the elevator. Jason walked up to her.

"Hello, Brenda."

"Jason."

He stood their staring at her. "Are you sick?"

She turned to him. "No, do I look sick?"

"I was just wondering." *silence* Jason stood there staring at her, but she kept looking straight ahead. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Not ignoring you. I just don't feel like talking." The door to the elevator opened, and they got on.

Jason pressed the button. "That's a first. Are you ok?"

"Yes. I've been seeing a shrink, and I just left her office. So I don't feel like talking."

"Why?"

Brenda was shocked. "Why?" She smiled. "Aren't you the one, that's been calling me crazy for years? I took your advice, and decided to see a psychiatrist."

"I never thought you actually would. But seriously why are seeing a shrink?"

"I'm losing my mind."

Jason smiled. "You lost that a long time ago."

"Yeah, when I married you." The elevator door opened. Brenda started down the hall.

"Well, maybe I should make an appointment too."

She yelled back. "A shrink is not what you need! You need to go find a wizard, and ask for a brain."

Jason laughed, and headed into his apt….

"How did you two get back together, after all those years?"

"It just happened. It seemed like the years apart, made us realize just how special we were together. It was like coming full circle. We were older, and wiser, or so I thought. We had a quick engagement. Our wedding was beautiful, and the honeymoon was great."

"How long before the trouble started?"

"As soon as we came back from the honeymoon." Brenda told her about Carly, and how she was allowed to barge in. She also told her about, how the kids were off limits.

"How did that make you feel?"

"Not good. I felt like a guest in my own home. I was not treated like his wife. I didn't feel loved, I didn't feel anything. And I couldn't take it anymore, so I left."

"And he begged you to stay?"

"He was shocked more than anything. I don't know why. I guess I was supposed to just take it. It took me awhile, but I moved on."

"And now, he wants you back?"

"Yes."

"Do you want him back?"

"I still care a lot about him."

"But do you want him back?"

"I don't know."

"Brenda, just by listening to you, is it safe to assume, your greatest time together, was the beginning?"

"Beginning of our relationship?"

"Yes, when you were younger?"

"Yes it was, before the incident. It seems like, ever since then, it always ends bad."

"Meaning worse than the last time?"

"Exactly.

"What makes you think it will be different this time?"

"I don't even know, if there will be a this time."

"But you are thinking about it?"

"No, not really."

"I think in the back of your mind, you are wondering if it will be different this time."

Brenda remained silent.

Dr. Gibson continued. "Because when it is good, it is great."

Brenda smiled. "Yeah, it is."

"But, if ten percent is good and the rest is bad...is that ten percent worth it? That's a decision you're going to have to make."

"Yes, I know..."

**Part 3**

Brenda pulled up to Sonny's. She spotted the usual suspects, Max and Milo, standing outside. She shook her head. (Dumb and dumber.) She got out, and walked toward the house.

They smile. "Hello Mrs. C."

"Brenda is fine, and hello Max...hello Milo."

Milo stepped in front of Max. "You're looking quite lovely tonight."

She smiled. "Thanks Milo."

Max pushed him out of the way. "Simply breathtaking."

Brenda grinned. "Thanks Max."

Max opened the door for her. Brenda walked inside.

Milo pushed Max. "Don't push me."

"I should have punched you..."

Brenda walked into Sonny's living room. She looked up, and saw him coming down the stairs.

He smiled. "Hey, right on time." He hugged her. "You look nice."

She smiled. "And so do you, but you always keep it GQ."

"It's because I want you to stay interested."

She rolled her eyes. "You want more than me to stay interested."

He laughed and grabbed her hand, and they walk out onto the patio.

"This looks really nice."

"All for you."

She smiled. "You've always known, how to woo the ladies."

Sonny smiled. "You're not just a lady, and I'm not trying to woo you. I just want the opportunity to love you again."

They locked eyes for a moment, and then Brenda looked away. She walked over to the iron railing, and looked out into the garden.

"This garden is so beautiful, and calming."

Sonny walked over, and stood beside her. "It is..." All of a sudden, a breeze whipped through, and kissed their faces.

Brenda took a deep breath. "And it smells divinely."

"I use to catch you looking out that door, right there, all of the time."

"I was just marveling at how beautiful it was. It was hard to find beauty, in anything when I was living here. But I found it out here."

"Brenda…I don't know how many times I can apologize."

She looked over at him. "One sincere apology was enough." She sighed. "I think I need a drink."

He smiled. "You haven't said anything but a word."

She laughed. "This is definitely the place to come, if you need a drink."

He walked over to the table, and poured her a glass of champagne. He handed it to her. He also poured himself one...

Charles had just gotten off work, he had a long day. He was on his way home, when he spotted Brenda's car. He also saw Sonny's, which meant they were together. He spoke with her earlier, but she didn't mention that she was seeing Sonny. But at the same time, she didn't have to tell him anything. (Maybe, she has decided to give him another shot? Won't be the first time.) Charles continued on. Yes, it bothered him, but he couldn't make her want him. That still didn't stop him, from wanting her. He had fell for her, and he knew it was a risk. Especially based off her history with Sonny. He felt like maybe this time was different, but he guess not...

Brenda and Sonny ate dinner, and actually had a pleasant conversation. This is what she wanted, when they were married. He was so charming and funny. But wasn't he always, when he was trying to get her back?

After dinner they nibbled on chocolate covered strawberries, and drunk champagne.

Sonny picked one up, and offered it to her. She reluctantly took a bite. He finished it off.

He smiled. "Now, that one was especially good."

She grinned. "Why?"

"Because it touched your lips first."

Brenda laughed. "Some things never change."

"Whaat?"

"You flirting..."

"I'm not flirting." There was music playing in the background. Sonny stood up, and reached for her hand. "Let's dance."

Brenda stood up, and placed her hand into his.

They dance for awhile, Brenda thought about all the things she needed from him, but never got. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. She held him close. All her hopes and dreams, at one time, were tied to him. He looked down at her, and stopped dancing.

"Brenda, we can have it all again, just say the word."

She smiled. "Babe, when it's good, it's the best I ever had. I want you to know that."

"For me too." Sonny's eyes are on her. "We are good together."

"No we're not. It's just the good times, are so good, they can make you forget about the bad times."

"Sweetheart every relationship goes through bad times. Brenda, if we are going to move on, we have to let the past go."

"But I don't think I can." She sighed, and looked into his eyes. "There were moments when I enjoyed this…ride, but it's time for me to get off."

Sonny was shocked, he did not see this coming. "Brenda..." He intertwined his hand with hers. "I thought we were making an honest attempt."

Brenda wiped her face. "How many times, can we do this?"

"How ever many times, it takes for us to get it right."

"I don't think I can survive another round with you. I came here tonight, because I wanted to end on a good note. Truly end."

Sonny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He then looked into her eyes. "We've done this before. One of us has said goodbye, but we always find our way back."

"This time is different."

"All the other times were different too."

"Sonny, I don't see a future for us. It's never going to work because, I don't think you have ever really gotten over me wearing that wire."

"That happened a long time ago, and I forgave you."

"Maybe you did, but you never trusted me. Not with your children, and not enough to truly be your partner in life."

"Brenda, I know I wasn't the best husband, and I admitted I made a mistake."

"I'm not looking for another apology. I just want to move on, and I would love it, if you allowed me."

"But you love me, I know you do."

Brenda smiled, and caressed his face. "I'll always love you, always." She pulled her hand back. "But I'm in love with someone else."

"LA Law?"

"Charles."

"I don't believe that."

"It's true, I am. He makes me happy."

Sonny stared at her for a moment. "If you need space for awhile, I will give it to you. I told you, I will wait."

"Not for awhile Sonny, this is it. I was so broken when I left you, and it took me awhile to snap out of it. I cannot and will not, let any man treat me the way you did ever again. That period in time, ruined any chance that we could ever have, at being together."

"But Sweetheart, we did have some good times."

"Yeah, but it stopped at the honeymoon."

"I don't understand how you can just forget, about all this history we have together."

"Yes, we have history. But honestly can you say it was always great?"

"Nothing is always great."

"I know, but when it was bad, it was bad."

He grabbed her hand. "We love hard, that's all."

She looked into his eyes. "I'm tired Sonny. I just don't want this anymore."

"You're just scared."

"No, I'm not scared. I'm just….done."

At that moment, he saw something in her eyes, and it made him sad. He knew she meant it. He sighed, and released her hand. "I guess it's my fault."

"It doesn't matter at this point, it just the way things have to be. I just want to be happy. And it never lasts with you. And I know you'll be fine, life has always continued for you. And it has for me too."

"But it is never the same, when you are not in it."

"It's just the way it has to be." *silence* "Well, I think I better be going. Goodbye Sonny." And then she was gone…..

Brenda walked out of the door, and right passed Milo and Max.

Max smiled. "Did you have a nice dinner?"

Brenda smiled. "Yes, thank you."

"Are you two getting back together?"

"Maybe in another lifetime." They watched as she got into her car, and drove off…..

On the way home, Brenda stopped by Kelly's to get some coffee. She walked in, and saw Jax sitting at one of the tables. She walked over and sat down. "This must be your new hang out."

Jax looked up. "Brenda, hello."

She smiled. "Hi." She could tell something was bothering him. "Are you ok?"

"This custody case, is wearing me down. Between your ex husband, and my ex wife, they are driving me insane."

"I'm sorry."

He looked her over. "You look nice."

"Thanks."

"Date?"

"No."

"Business?"

She grinned, then sighed. "I was with Sonny."

The smile left his face. "I'll keep my comments to myself." Jax started tapping his hand on the table. "Sorry, I can't…Brenda don't let him suck you back in again."

She grabbed his hand. "He's not, it's over."

"I'm sorry but I've heard that one before."

"I'm serious. I met with him, and asked him to just let me be. I am done with that chapter of my life."

Jax's blue eyes are on her. He wanted to believe her, but he couldn't be sure if she was telling the truth, or just trying to convince herself.

"Jax, I know you don't believe that. And you more than anybody, has every right to feel that way. And I'm so happy I ran into you. I owe you an apology."

He looked confused. "An apology?'

"Yes, for the way I handled things, when we were together. You didn't deserve a lot of the things I put you through. You were, and are a good man. And I know you loved me."

Jax was taken off guard. "I…did Brenda, and I would have done anything for you."

She smiled. "I know." She looked away, and then back at him. He was looking directly at her. "And Jax, just in case I never get the chance to tell you, I did love you. I wasn't settling, I was with who I wanted to be with. I just made a stupid mistake on that pier."

"Brenda, I had ever intention of marrying you, but I just couldn't stop thinking about, what happened last time. And I apologize for offering you money, and making you feel the way I did. I will never forgive myself for treating you like that."

Brenda smiled. "Looking back, I think I should have taken the money. You know for pain and suffering. Maybe I should collect three million from Sonny." They both laugh.

*silence* "You know you should have been Josslyn's mom?"

Brenda looked down, and back up. "I should have been a lot of things." She sighed. "I guess everything happens for a reason."

Jax smiled. "I haven't come up with one yet?"

Brenda laughed, then looked at the time. "Well, I have to go."

"What about your coffee? Or whatever you came in here for."

"I changed my mind." She stood up. "I'll see you later."

He smiled. "Take care." He watched until she was out of sight. He never stopped loving her. Of course, he would never tell her that. She had moved on, and by the looks of things, she was going to be ok. And that was enough for him…

Brenda decided to go home first, before going over to Charles'. She had just managed to undress, when she heard her doorbell. She grabbed a robe, and headed downstairs. She looked out the peephole, and quickly opened the door. "Hey, I was just about to come over to your place."

"Were you?"

"Yeah. Are you just leaving the office?"

"No."

He walked passed her. She closed and locked the door, then walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. She grinned. "You taste like alcohol."

"I had a couple of drinks."

"Stressful day?"

"Kind of."

"Well, I'm going to have to cheer you up." She didn't give him time to respond, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Ok, now take me upstairs, so you can get cheered up."

"Brenda, we need to talk."

She ran her tongue across his bottom lip. "We can talk later. Didn't you miss me?"

Charles stared into her eyes, but he didn't say anything.

She started kissing his neck. "Babe, what are you waiting on? Would you like me to beg?"

Charles sighed, then kissed her hard. He then mounted the stairs quickly.

He walked over to the bed, and fell onto it, with her still wrapped around his waist. She helped him out of his jacket, and then started unbuttoning his shirt.  
>After his shirt was off, she started hungrily kissing his chest. He let out a deep moan, and pulled the belt on her robe. It fell open. He pushed her back on the bed, and started kissing her all over. She moaned his name. Brenda felt his mouth on her. She cried out, and ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled him up, and reached for his belt. She stared into his eyes. "I want you so bad."<p>

He finished getting undressed, and moved over her. They looked into each others eyes, as their bodies joined. Their lovemaking that night was so intense. Charles knew how to love a woman, but that night it was different. He took her to heights that she didn't even know she could reach. Her whole body was on fire, by the time they finished. Brenda didn't have any words, she just fell off into a deep sleep.

It's the next morning, and Brenda is just waking up. She looked over and saw Charles standing by the window. She stretched. "Babe, come back to bed."

He walked back over, and got in beside her. She planted a kiss on his chest. She looked up at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look ok."

Charles sat up, and looked down at her. "I know I made the choice to end things."

Brenda smiled. "Having a change of heart?"

Charles continued. "Brenda, it wasn't because I didn't care for you."

The smile left her face. "I know."

"I just didn't want to get caught up, in a tug a war with your ex husband."

"It was not like that, not for me. I'm done with Sonny."

Charles looked at her. "I find that hard to believe."

She sat up. "Why? I've been spending a lot of time with you, not him."

"Brenda, don't play games with me."

"I'm not."

Charles looked into her eyes, then got up, and walked over to the window. She was so confused, and had no idea what he was talking about. He turned and looked over at her. "Where were you last night?"

"Here with you. Or have you forgotten?"

"Before that."

"I had dinner with..….Sonny. But wait did you already know that?"

He didn't say anything.

Brenda sighed and nodded. "But you already knew that."

"Yeah, I saw your car on the way home yesterday."

"Why didn't you say anything last night?"

"I tried."

"That's what you wanted to talk to me about?"

He nodded. "Look, I know it's your business, and I know I ended things….but….it bothered me."

Brenda got out of bed, and pulled on his shirt. She walked over to him. "It shouldn't have. I just needed to talk to him, in a calm setting. No screaming, I just needed to make some things clear."

"That you are seeing both of us?"

"Ch-"

Charles interrupts. "Look Brenda, I don't think I want to share you, or be with you knowing you are seeing other people. We should just make a clean break."

"You already broke up with me, you can't do it twice."

"You know what I mean."

"Charles, how do you feel about me?"

"I have deep feelings for you."

"But how deep do those feelings go?"

"No the question is, how deep does your feelings go?"

"You should already know how I feel about you."

"I should, but I don't. I know you like being intimate with me, that I do know. I guess old man pinky ring, was slacking in that department."

"I haven't been with Sonny in a very long time."

"How long is long?"

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. We were together, New Year's night."

Charles nodded. "Before us."

"Yes, and it was a mistake. I had a little bit too much to drink, I thought you were at the door, but it was him. One thing lead to the other, and well…..but it meant nothing."

Charles shook his head. "Well, we were just friends, and he was still your husband at that time. I'm more concerned with now. Did you really end things with him last night?"

"There really wasn't anything to end. Him showing up in Paris, was his idea, not mine. He found out through Robin, and decided that he would come too. Nothing happened. Yes, he kissed me, and then I put him out. End of story."

"Brenda, you have a lot of history with him."

"Yes, a little good, and a lot of bad. Look Charles, yes….I have history with him, I can't erase that. But a lot of it, happened when I was very young. And this last time, everything happened so fast. And I honestly thought we would finally make it work. We were older, and the mob wasn't an issue, seemed like everything should have been great. But it wasn't. You know, when he left me at the altar, it was because someone threatened my life. And believe it or not, as hurt as I was, and am by that, at the end of the day I understood. But this time around, he treated me badly….just because. And I can't, and will not ever forget that. And there is no way in hell, I can just go back to him, not after that. That killed whatever I once felt for him. I don't love him like I use to. I will always care for him, but it is over between us."

"Let's say I believe you, so where does this leave us?"

"Free to be. Without any inteference."

"Be what?"

"Be together. Charles, I want to be with you. I don't want to see you sometimes, I want to see you all the time. I want and need you in my life. I love how you love me. When I was younger, I couldn't appreciate this kind of love. I'm older, and I not only appreciate it, I want to hold on to it." She smiled. "And I know you have never told me, you love me, but I know you love me, because she show me. And that counts the most. Am I wrong?"

He looked into her eyes. "No."

She grabbed his hand. "We could be so good together."

"But Brenda, you have to really want it."

"I do. Babe, when I get lonely, or sad, anxious, or anything, it's your voice I want to hear. It's your face I want to see. It's your arms, I want wrapped around me. That night I came to your place, I was misssing you so much. You are my best friend. I don't feel like there is anything more important, than me in your life. I'm in love with you Charles. You are who I want, today, tomorrow, and everyday after that."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Brenda. I've loved you for a long time now."

She smiled. "I know."

Charles sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just tell you. I'm moving to LA."

"LA?"

" I can grow my practice out there."

The smile left her face. "Really?"

"Yes, really. And I was wondering, if I needed a to get a place with a his and her sink?"

Her eyes got wide. "What are you saying, or asking?"

"I want you to come with me. Be with me, live with me….love with me."

Tears filled her eyes. "Babe…..how long have you been thinking about this?"

"For awhile now."

"But you were trying to break up with me….again."

He smiled. "Bluff, I just wanted to see where your heart was. But it did bother me seeing your car at Sonny's, for a minute, I thought you were going back."

She smiled. "And leave my happy? I don't think so."

"Look Brenda, I know marriage is too soon-."

"Marriage?"

"Yes, I want you to be my wife one day, when it's right."

Brenda giggled.

Charles looked down at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing is funny, I'm just happy. Last time this year, I was so broken. I was stuck in a terrible situation. I just wanted out, and I never thought….a year later, God would bless me with somebody like you." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

He reached up, and wiped them away. "Brenda, I'm sorry you went through what you went through. But I feel you are where you are supposed to be, and so am I. I never thought I would love anyone again. But I do. I love you so much. There is nothing more important than you…in my life."

She grinned. "I know." He grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her.

He looked down at her. "The only lips I want to kiss…..for the rest of my life."

"Ditto…..."

They were married a year later. It was a fall wedding. Brenda had a special place in her heart, for that season. It signified change to her. She was leaving the old hurt and heartbreak behind, and accepting her new fate….happiness…

**The End**


End file.
